Get them Together
by AlexzAndi
Summary: Hermione loves Ron, Ron loves Hermione. Harry loves Ginny, Ginny loves Harry. But one couple has no clue, and the other have agreed that they love achother but they should be just frinds with benefits. But when Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny spend time at
1. The Beginning

The sixteen year old redhead girl was home alone. Her parents went on a vacation, Ron went to Hermione, Fred and George were in their flat over their shop, and, Ginny was left home to wait for Harry to arrive. She'd gotten an owl saying he'd be coming a week before Ron got back with Hermione.

_Gin,_

_I hope it's alright with you, but I'm coming to the Burrow on Friday. I really want to talk to you. I'll be there at 5:00._

_Love,_

_Harry_

They'd just broken up a month and a half before and she wasn't looking forward to seeing him. She already decided on the best way to spend a week alone with Harry. She was just going to calm down, do what she did before they got together. Since she wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school the house was put under a charm to repel intruders. She was glad that Harry would be there to give her extra reassurance that nothing bad would happen. The night before Harry would be arriving seemed to give her the feeling of a child who didn't want to go to school. Ginny decide to calm down and just do what she would've done if he wasn't there. Ginny woke up, washed her face and took a shower before changing into a halter top and rolled up boxer shorts. She was brushing her teeth when she heard a knock at the door. Instead of spitting she went straight to the door.

"Who ish it?" asked Ginny, while spraying toothpaste.

"Harry" answered the person on the next side of the door.

"And I know this for sure because……?" she trailed on.

"Because…… you should ask me a question that only I would know." he replied while chuckling

"You do know that I can see you through the blinds." she replied laughing

"Yes, I know, but I'm glad that you're laughing. However, can we get this moving." he replied with a sparkle in his emerald eyes.

"Okay, if that's how you want it. Who was your favorite person, turned least favorite person in the D.A?", asked Ginny with a laugh.

"Cho Chang", said Harry glumly with a look of embarrassment. The door opened instantly and Harry almost dropped to the floor when a red head jumped and wrapped her legs around him. But as fast as she jumped on him, she jumped off him.

"Oi, sorry.", said Ginny with flushed cheeks.

"No problem- listen Gin." started Harry with a squeak in his voice and cheeks the color of Ginny's hair, but he was cut off, by Ginny, mumbling incoherent things that he couldn't understand. He thought that he caught a few words that made no sense pieced together so just when he was about to start again she said something.

"Um Harry, go upstairs and wait for me in my room.", she said with every hint of seriousness in her face and voice.

"Um… Gin… its not that I don't….. er…. Want to… but um, I don't think I should." he said but instead of anger and hurt he heard fake laughing and real sighing. He decided to try and talk to her again. "Um Ginny, what are you thinking about?", he asked looking in her eyes.

"I was thinking about what I said. And I asked myself, 'Ginny, which part of what you said sounded like a request'. I wasn't asking you, I was telling you to go and wait for me in my room. Don't even look at me like that, GO!", she yelled her voice was just as serious with her face, with a stern look worthy to make McGonagall weep. "I'll be up in 5 minutes.", she yelled after.

Harry didn't know why, but as soon as she finished, he ran to her room.

_Why? _he thought. _She isn't my girlfriend anymore. Even though I wish she was. _

"Why does it have to be so hard?", he said out loud.

"You know, I was wondering the same exact thing.", said a small voice attached to a redhead who was carrying a bag of candy. "Here's breakfast", she said handing him the bag.

"Cool. So what'd you" , he asked her very carefully, trying not to anger her.

"Hmmmm. Um, well I guess I was trying to tell you that-", she looked up only to see Harry staring at her. She caught his gaze, but after a few seconds looked away.

"This break-up thing is getting awkward, isn't it?", Harry asked still eyeing her for a response.

"Huh? Oh sorry my mind was on other things. Oh yeah and that's just it, it doesn't have to be. You see, what we had was a very good - really good- great- wonderful friendship? I mean we didn't just snog" at this both of their faces went extremely red. "When we did, it was fun, but we did other things. Okay, listen to this we could have the Ron Hermione relationship. We can just be good friends and it wont be nearly as awkward if we work hard to make it normal. I mean I've been listening to this Canadian muggle song, by Alexz Johnson called, "There's Us". In the song she says, and I quote:

'not everything is supposed to come true,

some words are best unsaid,

some love is not really love at all.

I keep everything I share with you,

and that's enough, There's Us'

And I don't know about you but I can live with that, because you were always kinda one of my distant friends before. I can live with that, maybe this just happened to make us closer friends. I mean I've always like you as a friend. So what d'you say? Friends?", she concluded as she stuck her had out.

"Friends.", he confirmed accepting her hand.

"Good, she said jumping up on her bed so that she was taller and facing him. "Oh, and Harry.

"Yeah, Gin?", he asked sitting down on the cot laid out for company.

I'm pregnant.", Ginny said jumping on her bed as Harry blacked out on the cot.

2 minutes later Harry woke up to cold water being poured on him.

"What d'you mean, by pregnant? Do you mean oh, I'm pregnant, or _I'm _pregnant?", he asked getting up.

"What's the difference?", she asked laughing.

"How can you laugh, oh my God, Ginny are you okay? Oh I'm gonna have a kid- but wait, what are you laughing at?"

Ginny couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm-sorry-I-just-cant-believe-**you **fainted.", she said calming down until she finally stopped laughing. "Oh and Harry-", she continued. "I cant be pregnant, we've never had sex." At this Harry's faced dropped, and then he glared at Ginny, and replied ,

"Oh, then that was someone else." At this Ginny's face dropped and Harry's face turned innocent, then they both started to laugh. As soon as the were done, Ginny got up took Harry's hand and led him into the living room. When Harry got to the living room he was shocked, in the living room was a Playstation2 and a big screen television.

"Close your mouth, you'll let the flies in", said Ginny while pushing Harry on the couch. "Okay, so what do you wanna play? Ooh, I know Streetz V3, you've played basketball before right Harry?"

"Where'd you get this, and how do you know about it?" he asked still in shock.

"Hermione, thought that we'd need to avoid each other, while you're here, soooooo she sent it over. Oh and I've been taking muggle studies since first year.", she said nonchalantly "So do you or don't you wanna play?", she added

"Of course, I wanna play."

"Okay, Mr. Potter. Lets play."

"Oh, and Ginerva, prepare to lose", he said with a smirk

"Oh, Potter. You cut me deep" Ginny joked wiping away mock tears. Harry laughed. They played Streets for 2 hours straight until Ginny's stomach grumbled.

"Hungry, Ginerva?", asked Harry with a laugh.

"You know it, I am eating for two." Ginny retorted with a laugh. Harry started to laugh too. Until Harry got up and said,

"Lets get some food."

"From?", Ginny asked. "I've been eating candy for 3 days straight for a reason. I figure that if I'm really fat, that I can make Dean stop asking me out, because by then I'll definitely have stopped wearing my mini skirts. And there is no cooked food. And I don't want him asking me out again, now that we've broken up. He's getting really annoying now that he only looks at my", Ginny looked down any realized that she was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts that only covered half of what they should be covering and a halter top that exposed her belly button, blushed and then started to laugh. "Harry, you really could've told me that for about 3 whole hours I've basically been naked.", at this Ginny immediately regretted her words, because Harry started to cough. "Anyway, I don't think we should go out in public, unless you wanna go get some food from a muggle place? But then again we're in the middle of nowhere. So how do you suppose we get food?"

"Ginny, didn't your mom leave groceries here?", Harry asked while laughing.

"Um, I don't know how to tell you this so I'll just say it, your fly is open. And dare I say, boxers with snitches on them, very nice Potter, very nice. Oh and to answer your question: I don't cook. 'Kay?", Ginny laughed while Harry blushed and gave an awkward chuckle.

"Well then, you will be starved to nothing Ginerva, or you will get really fat and Dean really wont all of that.", said Harry gesturing towards parts of her that were hidden by clothing.

Ginny blushed and then slapped Harry.

"That hurt Potter, and **you**", she said pointing at him. "-have no right to look in any of these places.", finished Ginny gesturing towards her breast and bottom half, at this Harry laughed and nodded. But Harry couldn't help but notice that she had gotten bigger in that area, but then confirmed it true when he saw a piece of tissue drop out. Ginny noticed him looking and saw the tissue drop out she started to laugh and then straightened up and said, "Hey Potter". Harry looked up and was met by a ball of tissue hitting him in the face. He laughed then lunged himself at her to start the tickle torture. Her laugh was the music to his ears, he was in love with her and he wanted to be with her. He caught her gaze, and after a minute he leaned down and kissed her forehead, nose, chin and both cheeks, then got off her.

"Do you wanna go to Hermione's house, Ginny?", he asked suddenly finding his hands very interesting. "Maybe we can finally get her and Ron together.", he said with an almost forced laugh, then he looked at her. She looked as if she was thinking the out of the blue said,

"What did you wanna talk to me about?" He looked confused, so she asked again, "You said you had something important to tell me, in the letter. What was it?", she asked again with a suspicious look on her face.

"The truth?", he asked realizing what she was talking about.

"That would be nice", she said with a sugary sweet smile plastered on.

"Uh-", Harry started off, but then realized she said that she wanted to be friends. "I wanted to say that.. Um, I don know how to say this but"_ Think… Think- Got it._ "Ithinkweshouldseeotherpeople.", he blurted out before he really thought about it. He instantly regretted it, by seeing the look on Ginny's face. But he didn't honestly know how she felt, because she knew the truth.

"Um, okay Harry, if you think that's best.", she said trying her hardest not to crack a smile. As soon as she said this she got up. "Can I borrow Hedwig?", she asked.

"Um, yeah of course, you don't have to ask.", he said confused. "Who are you writing?", he asked eagerly getting up to follow her. She laughed, when she noticed him on her heels.

"How are we getting to Hermione's? Should I tell her we're coming over? I'll write her too, okay?", she asked. He nodded, but then looked confused.

"Too? Who else are you writing?", he asked nervously.

"Oh, Dean and Seamus.", she replied nonchalantly. "Harry, what happened? Why are you getting all red?", she asked as they got into her room.

"Why are you writing to Dean and Seamus?", Harry asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh, that. Well Seamus sent me an owl, about 3 weeks ago, asking if I was okay, because of- well- of course you know, but then he asked me out and I said I wasn't sure that you'd like that, but now that we got this whole thing sorted out, I just thought that - well- I would go out with him now.", she said casually, as if discussing the weather and half way through writing the letter. Harry was livid but tried not to look it.

"What about Dean?", he asked again, through clenched teeth.

"Harry, sit down, you're making me nervous. Oh, um, where was I?", she asked trying not to laugh.

"You were telling me, why exactly, you're writing to Dean Thomas." he said through clenched teeth and making a fist. Ginny pretended that she didn't notice. But laughed.

"Oh yeah, Dean. Now, um, you sure you wanna hear this?", she asked. He nodded. She laughed and shrugged. "Oh um okay, well, Dean. Um well, alright, so Dean. Um, okay. Alright so after Dumbledore's funeral, Dean asked me if I would leave you for him, and since we were broken up I said that we could be friends and then he kissed me and I didn't pull away. When the kiss was over I said that when we-" Ginny gestured between Harry and herself. "or rather when I broke up with you that I would write to him. And we could be together." Ginny instantly regretted saying this because Harry looked distraught. Ginny jumped on her bed and Harry stood up to leave, but first he turned to her.

"Gin, did you really-", but he was cut off, by a flash of red hair. Ginny jumped on him.

"No.", she laughed. He placed her gently on the bed and then laid down next to her. "So", she started. "What'd you _really_ wanna tell me?", she asked still laughing and looking straight in his eyes. He took her hand in his. At this show of affection she rolled over so that she was on top of him. He took this in, and put his hand on her waist. They held this gaze, then rested their foreheads against each others.

"Ginerva Weasley, you've been there for me for soon to be seven years. Two simple words like 'Good luck' made me like you instantly. You were the first girl that noticed me, and not as Harry Potter, but as 'weird boy trying to get onto the platform'. It took me six years to realize that I liked you and two weeks to realize that, I love you Ginerva Weasley. And I wanna be with you. You" Ginny had tears welling in her eyes. Harry rolled over so that he was on top of her. Ginny closed here eyes. Harry leaned in and kissed her forehead, placed kisses on her eyelids, kissed her nose, and then kissed her chin. Ginny opened her eyes.

"If I didn't know any better Mr. Potter, I would think you were trying to seduce me. Question: If I were to say that, would I be right?", asked Ginny with a smile in her eyes. Harry tucked a curl of hair behind her ear. That action let Ginny know to close her eyes. He gently placed his hand behind her neck tracing small circles that made her feel that their "just friends" rule was certainly broken. His hand lightly stroked her cheek. "Ginny I love you", Harry spoke these words slowly. He slowly leant down and placed his lips gently against hers. Ginny started to kiss him back and finally deepened the kiss. She tangled her hands in his hair, then moved her hands to his neck tracing circles and giving him the same chill that he gave her. She broke the kiss breathing heavily and finally spoke,

"Did you mean it?" As soon as she said this Harry lifter her halter top so that it revealed her stomach and traced 'I love you' lightly on her stomach then nodded. He then got up and said,

"Get dressed Love, we have to go to Hermione's I'll pack our stuff, you get dressed."

"Okay, but are we together or aren't we, because we can be friends with benefits. You love me I love you. I can wait for you. And use, as my very own love slave. We are friends first right, because I want to be able to kiss you, etc., etc., without it making things awkward." asked Ginny, with a smile. Harry laughed, then smiled.

"We are great friends with even better benefits, until this is over. Then we will be what we want to be." said Harry. Ginny got up then jumped on him. She lightly brushed her lips over his, then said with a laugh,

"Get out of my room, so I can get dressed."

He laughed then left the room. Ten minutes later Ginny arrived downstairs in a black mini skirt, with baby blue drawstrings and baby blue ridges that hit just below upper thigh, a baby blue t-shirt, with black and blue thigh highs, and black sneakers. Her hair was curled and pulled back with two curls over her left eye. As soon as she got down Harry objected. He set down the bags.

"Please Ginny, just change.", asked Harry with a pout.

"Do you not like it? Or do you think that everyone will like it, and by everyone I mean every man.", she asked. "Put the lip away.", she added sternly pushing up his lip, kissing it then gently biting it. "Fine if you want me to change, I will.", she said walking away with a swing in her hips that made Harry once again beg her to change. Ginny decided to wear the clothes she started wearing when Harry broke up with her. So she put on her size 26 black jeans and skull and crossbones belt so that it wouldn't fall, her big black 2 xl t-shirt and a big black hoodie. She kept her hair curled, but put it in a messy bun and covered it with a black fitted cap. She covered the hat with the hood and walked downstairs. When she got to Harry he walked towards her and took off her hood and hat.

"You're beautiful.", he said as he picked her up.

"Hem hem, but how may I ask are we getting to Hermione's house?"

"Well, Professor Umbridge, by the floo network of course. You are going first I presume. Just shout Hermione's house and off you go.", Harry retorted.

"And since when has Hermione's house been connected to our floo network?", she asked

"Since Ron went there, they kept it connected in case you got lonely, duh.", Harry chuckled

"So, I've been sleeping with a teddy bear for a week for nothing? Weird.", laughed Ginny.

"You'll be going first malady. Even though you don't look like it.", Harry laughed.

"Oooh Harry since when have you swung that way, because if I don't look like a lady and you were about to kiss me- I'm worried.", Ginny said before kissing him on the cheek.

"I wouldn't talk missy, since I have you in my arms and can and will drop you if I want. But if I get a kiss, I will forget all about it.", said Harry closing his eyes. Ginny drew circles on the back of his neck, leant next to his ear and bit the lobe, but not before she whispered,

"I love you." Then she traced feather light kisses along his jaw, but suddenly she pulled away.

"Come on Love, we gotta get to Hermione's." Ginny stepped into the fireplace and shouted,

"Hermione's House."

When they got to Hermione's house they saw Hermione and Ron asleep on the couch, Hermione resting on Ron's shoulder. Ron's head on Hermione's head. Harry and Ginny started laughing. Hermione began to stir then screamed. Ron instantly jumped up. Harry and Ginny just doubled over in laughter.

"What the bloody hell are you laughing about? And who the bloody hell is this", shouted Hermione gesturing towards Ginny with her hat and hood on looking at the floor. Ginny turned to Harry and kissed him on the lips. When they broke apart Ron and Hermione gaped, they were both in shock. Finally someone spoke, it was Harry. He turned to Ron and said,

"Ron please don't tell Ginny about this, she wouldn't be happy if she knew this is really why I broke up with her." He turned to Ginny and kissed her again. This time they stayed this way until Ginny broke the kiss. Ron looked livid, until Ginny took off her hat turned to Harry and said,

"You left me to be with a guy?" They all doubled over in laughter. Especially Hermione, who said,

"I'm guessing you guys are back together. Oh, are you guys staying, my cousin is coming from America and I don't like her. We used to be good friends until she lost the weight and now she is in love with herself. She is so vein. She also wants everything that I have. The first summer back since she lost the weight, I had this muggle- erm- friend and he, started to date her, she dumped him and he still wont talk to me. She's also really sluttish, oh and this is most important-"

Hermione was interrupted by the doorbell. She went to answer the door and in came an average height girl, that looked just like Hermione except with tightly curled shoulder length black hair with blonde highlights pulled into a side pony tail with two curls over her left eye. She crystal blue eyes. She had on a blue mini skirt with black ridges and a black drawstring that just about reached upper thigh and a black shirt with black and blue thigh highs and black sneakers. She walked in and her and Hermione started glaring at each other. The girl spoke first, "Hermione Jane Granger, you have changed.", said the girl with an American accent. "Hermione replied with, "Veronica Eden Briahn Lilix Granger, you are more gorgeous than I remember, have you gained weight?". They both broke out in phony laughter until Hermione said, "Oh, my manners. Ronnie, this is Ron, Ginny and Harry." gesturing towards the group in an annoyingly phony smile.

"Hermione who's Ginny, isn't that a girls name?", asked Veronica. Ginny laughed then pulled off her hat to show her face with mascara and eyeliner intensifying her eyes to show that she was indeed a girl. She then gestured a hand shake, but Veronica just walked past and moved towards Harry.

"Hi, I'm Veronica, but my friends call me Ronnie. I think that you can definitely call me Ronnie.", she said to Harry. "So can you.", she said pointing towards Ron. "And of course you can Hermie. Oh and you too Jessie." she said pointing at Ginny. Ron couldn't help but snicker. Hermione had an apologizing look on her face. Ginny nodded it off like she had a plan, but somehow Hermione didn't want to know what it was. "So are you Harry or Ron?", said Veronica twirling her hair and looking deep into Harry's eyes.

"I find it incredibly funny that you can remember both Harry and Ron's names, but you cant remember Ginny.", interrupted Ginny. "Ya know I had that same out fit on this morning only in black, didn't I Harry?" said Ginny walking towards an uncomfortable Harry and a Veronica playing with his shirt collar. Ginny pushing her way past Veronica to get to him. "Hermione where's our room?", Ginny asked pulling Harry away from Veronicas grip on his collar.

"Boys are sharing a room, and you and I are going to share a room so that we can have slumber parties, but Veronica has her own room, Ginny. You knew that.", said Hermione trying to find out Ginny's plans, by plastering on a sweet smile.

"Yes, but that was until Harry proposed to me this morning.", retorted Ginny. "Didn't you baby?", asked Ginny with a wink. Ginny pulled him into a long kiss before he could say anything. When they broke apart Ginny looked at an angry Veronica and said, "Vanessa, dude. Just kidding I haven't had a crush on Harry for like 2 years now. It was only a four year crush.", said Ginny laughing. Harry looked confused. "Remember when I sent you that Valentine." Harry blushed and then laughed. "Listen Vanessa, dude. You can have him. Harry is just my really good friend. Ill Harry and I just kissed.", said Ginny with realization and an award winning disgusted face. "That's like kissing my brother. Aren't you just like my big brother Harry? Anyway, I gotta do something to get that image out of my head. Harry come on you and Ron can carry my bags upstairs for me." Ginny walked upstairs and Ron and Harry followed. When they were safe in Hermione's room. Harry looked at Ginny as she plopped down on the bed. "Oh give the ex- fat girl a little of the Potter charm and sexiness, let the bitch think she's got a chance. Flirt with her a little. Go out with her, kiss her. Pretend she's me. If you don't it'll ruin her 'confidence'", Said Ginny with air quotes. You wouldn't want that would you?" asked Ginny pulling Harry onto the bed with her. Harry leaned in to kiss her, but Ginny interrupted. "Ooh and we cant kiss or anything. It'll make her feel like she's being cheated on." Harry groaned.

"How did I get pulled into this?" he asked laying on the bed next to Ginny.

"You love me. I love you. You are like my big brother. Ron, why are you standing there like that?", asked Ginny. Ron was staring into space with his mouth open not hearing a word of this.

"She's beautiful isn't she?", Ron asked staring into space.

"Who Hermione?" asked Harry. "Yeah, she is."

"No", said Ron. "Veronica, she's gorgeous."

"Ron, I hate to break it to you but she is Hermione, except she's a bitch with an accent, hair dye, highlights, and blue eyes. You are in love with Hermione, except you've never seen her dress like that. So you are in shock because to you, Veronica is the how you want Hermione to dress for you. Anyway, Veronica is gonna be Harry's girlfriend. You have your chance with the authentic version, Harry, you have the artificial." said Ginny in a matter-of-fact way. Harry looked at her in awe as Ron left the room, struck by cupid.

"What kind of girlfriend/friend with benefits are you? Pawning me off on some random girl. You should be ashamed of yourself." said Harry jokingly. Ginny looked at him and stuck her lip out.

"I would do it for you.", said Ginny, giving the puppy dog look.

"Put the lip away. And no you wouldn't.", replied Harry.

"Yes I would."

"Okay, then date my cousin Dudley.", replied Harry with a smirk.

"The muggle? Okay, what does he look like?", asked Ginny defeated.

"Okay well he's fat. Remember that round blond boy who picked me up from Kings Cross?" asked Harry. Ginny nodded then sunk her head. "Do we have a deal?" asked Harry smirking.

"I thought you said you loved me. But you don't." said Ginny dramatically getting up and walking through the door. Ginny poked her head back in the door. "Oh and Harry. We have a deal." she blew a kiss to him and said, "Bye brother. Love you." He caught the kiss and put it to his heart before he replied,

"I love you too baby sister", with a wink. When Ginny got downstairs she heard Hermione and Veronica talking.

"So….What's the deal with him and Ginny? Are they going out? Are they just friends?", asked Veronica, but before Hermione could say anything Ginny interrupted.

"I told you we were just friends. Vienna, right?" asked Ginny gesturing towards Veronica.

"Actually its Veron-" said Veronica, but Ginny again interrupted.

"Anyway Vanity, I think that you and Harry would be cute together, but not as cute as you and Ron. Cant you picture her and Ron Hermione?" Ginny asked with a knowing look, Hermione's face dropped.

"Ill, I hate red heads, no offence of course", Veronica said with a too sweet smile.

"None taken, but you should touch up your hair dye. The murky brown hair is showing." said Ginny with (if possible) a sweeter smile. Veronica's face dropped, Hermione's lit up. "Of course, you have the same color as Hermione, but her brown is vibrant, yours is just dull. Oh, no offence.", said a smiling Ginny.

"Well, anyway. Ron isn't ugly, he's just really-" but before he could say anything Ginny and Hermione stood up. Hermione spoke up first.

"There is absolutely **nothing **wrong with Ron. He is sweet and gorgeous, and how **dare** you come into my house and insult one of my friends?" Veronica looked happy, Hermione looked livid, and then she looked afraid. She quickly added, "If you're into that sort" She quickly left the room. Ginny followed after her leaving a Veronica to run up the stairs leading to her room.

"What was that all about _Hermie_?" asked Ginny with a smile.

"Now that she knows that I like Ron, she's going to go after him. I forgot to tell you guys that she has made it a life goal to have everything that I want. That muggle boy, I was going out with him, but we were lifelong friends. The **one** holiday she came back he cheated on me with her. After he cheated on me with _her, _he told me that he wanted to be with her. I said okay, and he begged for my friendship. I forgave him. Then told him maybe he should re-think going out with her. He stopped talking to **_me_** for **_her_**. She, cheated on him, and then brutally dumped him in front of his friends. He is still mad at **me**." explained an angry Hermione on the verge of tears. "Oh and, did I forget to mention that she is a slut she had sex with all of his" Hermione gasped. "Merlin's beard she's going to try and have sex with Harry and Ro-" Hermione stopped she was having trouble breathing while Ginny calmed her down. "Call Ron", she gave a cross between a gasp and a croak

"RON" Ginny yelled. "RONALD WEASLEY COME DOWN HERE NOW!"

Tears were now streaming down Hermione's face.

"What's your plan Gin?" Hermione asked in less than a sighing whisper. She finally calmed down. Ginny smiled. Ron came downstairs.

"I'll talk to you later Hermione." said a smiling Ginny running upstairs.

"You called mother?" asked Ron sarcastically with a smile. Hermione laughed dryly.

"Ron were friends, right?" asked Hermione with a nervous look on her face.

"Hermione, please. You know you're my best friend. One of them, at least." assured Ron with a warming smile.

"Okay, then will you promise me something?" asked Hermione with fear and hope in her eyes, a nervous smile playing on her lips and her hands sweating from all of that mixed together.

"Anything Hermione.", said Ron laughing at how nervous she was. To him she looked really nervous. He thought she looked beautiful that way. Then random images of Veronica started in Ron's mind and he smiled stupidly. He wondered what she was doing at that moment. Then he thought of Hermione again. She smelled great and she was always so nice to hima and she smelled, _incredible_. He wondered what she was thinking. He wondered if she liked him.

Hermione on the other hand was thinking of what to say to Ron. She decided that, she would save telling him that Veronica was no good, when he showed interest in her. She also decided on hat to say to Ron.

"What do you want to do today?" she asked with a smile playing at her lips, because of the way he looked at her. He snapped out of his trance.

"Huh?" he asked stupidly. '_Great now I'm an idiot, who cant make full sentences' _he thought.

She laughed.

"What do you want to do today?" she asked again, with a bigger smile.

"Well the other day we watched, one of those movie thingies, we should do that again." he said with a smile.

"Oh okay, I'll tell everybody to get ready to go to the rental place." with that Hermione went upstairs leaving Ron with a smile on his face. He went upstairs thinking, _Gin was right, I am in love with her._

When Hermione got into her room she saw Veronica flirting with Harry, while Ginny was laying on the bed laughing to herself ad fling a soccer ball in the air. Hermione went to sit on the bed ext to Ginny.

"Gin why are you laughing?" whispered Hermione. Ginny laughed harder then dropped the ball.

"Watch this", whisperd Ginny nudging her shoulder towards Veronica and Harry, then picking the ball back up. Within a few seconds Hermione could see why Ginny was laughing. Veronica was hoisted on the lap of Harry talking.

"My favorite singer is Brittany Spears. She is a great dancer." Veronica started dancing on Harry's lap, when Harry started motioning for Ginny to stop her behind Veronica's back. Veronica started to touch Harry's hair and leant her head forward when Ginny threw the soccer ball at her head. Veronica quickly turned around and glared at Ginny. Ginny gave a soft chuclkle and said,

"Oops, I did it again. So sorry, dear. Anyway Verona, what do you want to do tonight." Veronica gave a loud huff at the name Ginny gave her, and turned to Harry.

"Harry, what do you want to do? Oh, how about, we go out." She had a look of hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, okay. Ginny, Hermione where do you guys want to go?" Harry asked quickly. Veronica looked livid. She spoke as soon as Ginny opened her mouth. Hermione back with a photo album in her hands and an amused look on her face. She showed Ginny the picture. Ginny broke out laughing. Veronica ignored them.

"I meant, just me and you.", said Veronica pointing at her and Harry. "Jessie wouldn't want to go anyway she wouldn't be able to find a date." Ginny laughed even harder. "What are you laughing at?" asked Veronica. Ginny had to calm down , she finally spoke.

"Veranda, I can find a date, so Hermione, Ron and I will be going with you and Harry. I can find a date easily, and I wont have to spend three summers at 'England's Camp for overweight youngsters'", said Ginny laughing and showing the picture. Veronica's face dropped. She jumped up and left to the second guestroom.

"Ginny, I am not doing that again", said Harry, breathing heavily. Ginny took off her hat, removed the hoodie and the t-shirt. She then revealed her halter top, shook out her hair and then walked towards Harry. His breathing deepened. Hermione waved her wand then left Harri and Ginny in the room alone. Ginny put her hand behind Harry's neck and traced a-symmetrical hearts. She could've sworn that Harry stopped breathing. She stood on her toes and kissed his neck. He let out the breath that he was holding in. He pulled away. She gave him the puppy dog look, the eyes and pout. He laughed. She laughed. He put his hand behind her neck, and traced small circles, the he leaned in. She pulled away, she let out a breath. When someone finally spoke, it was her.

"Okay. So I guess you hold the same power over me, that I hold over you.", she said as she stood on her toes and whispered, "I love you", the bit his earlobe. His breth definitely stopped this time. Then Ginny kissed his cheek. "Get ready, we have to go to your aunt and uncles house. Okay, since he's a muggle, how are we gonna do this? I mean they don't like you, so I have to pretend I don't know you. Or I could be walking down the street and you could try and hit on me. You know, since he doesn't like you, maybe he'll try and get me instead of you. How about it?" Harry looked blank.

"You actually **_want_** to meet Dudley? I don't feel too comfortable about this. I don't want his hands on my baby" he said putting his arms around her. Ginny laughed.

"I'm just trying to make you feel comfortable. You have to deal with **_Verona, _she** is worse than Phlegm. I just, hey maybe we'll both dump them brutally and then get together in public, after you profess your love to me, but only if you want. I just want to dump your cousin, because of what he's done to you, my baby.", said Ginny with a laugh. She pulled him down for a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, and maybe, the two evil muggle cousins will get together. The two bitchy muggle folks getting together in the end", she asked all in one breath, then added tentatively, "Are you afraid that I'll begin to fall in love with him?" Harry's face dropped.

"No, I hope that you love me enough to not fall in love with Dudley. I think that you love me." Harry's face then became serious. He quickly added, "You _do_ love me right?" Ginny laughed.

"I love you more than you know", she said with a smile. She lifted his shirt and played with the elastic of his boxers. His breath hitched in his throat. He gulped. She pulled him down into a kiss. She gently moved her lips against his, running her tongue across his bottom lip he granted. They stayed that way until they had a dire need for air. She started pulling up his shirt. He obliged, as she continued to kiss him repeatedly.

"I..don't…think….we….should- mmm, that feels good." he said as Ginny moved to his ear. "No, no. Ginny….Ginny…please. Oh my God." Ginny moved down to his neck. He thought about what was going on and what they were about to do, as she pushed him onto the bed. He had to stop it.

"Ginny, listen. I love you, but I think that we should wait. At least until were able to have PDA's. I love you, and I want everyone to know it. Can we please drop this act with Hermione's cousin?"

Ginny nodded.

"Harry, we cant. I didn't explain this to you. But this is something that we have to do."

Harry looked skeptical.

"And why, pray tell, do we have to do this?"

"If we don't do this, Veronica is going to steal Ron from Hermione."

Harry looked confused, then spoke.

"But, Hermione doesn't have Ron." Ginny glared daggers at him, then her expression softened and she bit her lip. He could tell that she was about to go into a long explaination. She took a deep breath.

"Okay, where do I start? Hermione's cousin hates her. She wants everything that Hermione has. A few years back, Hermione had this boyfriend. Her cousin seduced the boy and then he dumped Hermione for Veronica. The boy asked Hermione if they could still be friends, she said yes. Veronica, cheated on him and dumped the boy in front of all of his friends. He's still mad at Hermione," Ginny looked at Harry, expectantly.

"But why is he still mad at Hermione?" questioned Harry.

"Well, I really don't know, but remember what Dumbledore said. About people being able to forgive people better for being wrong than for being right. Well, Hermione told him that she didn't think it was too great about them going together. He got mad at Hermione and stopped talking to her." Harry laughed.

"What does that have to do with Veronica and Ron?" Ginny looked at him as if he were helpless and then realized that she left something out.

"Oh, well we were talking downstairs and I wanted to see what she thought of Ron. She was about to say something insulting about Ron when Hermione jumped up and said that Ron was GORGEOUS. Vermonica-" Harry laughed at the name his girlfriend used, he had only once heard her say Veronica's name right.

"Anyway, the girl. She got the biggest smile on her face and ran up here. I think that if you reject her that she's is going to go after Ron. If she goes after Ron, Hermione will have to stoop to drastic measures to get him back. And if she dumps him, that could end your friendship, your trio could be ruined." Harry sighed then pulled Ginny onto his lap.

"Please don't wear anything that'll make him wanna jump your bones." begged Harry. Ginny looked confused.

"What are you saying?" she questioned. Harry kissed her on the cheek and said,

"I'm saying, 'Get dressed so we can get your date'." Harry lifted Ginny off his lap and walked towards the door.

"Hey Harry" Harry turned around. Ginny was exposing her bare shoulder.

"Wanna help me get dressed?" she asked seductively. Harry glared at her.

"You are horrible." he said as he used all he had to walk out the door. He stopped as he saw something land on the floor in front of him. He examined it and it turned out to be Ginny's bra. She laughed as Harry whimpered and left the room.

Harry looked downstairs to talk to Hermione. When he finally found her she was in the living room sitting on the couch with her arms folded. He sat down next to her.

"Hermione whats wrong?" he asked. She looked at him and plastered on a smile.

"Harry nothing is wrong with me. I'm fine."

"Tsk, tsk. That wont do. Hermione tell me whats wrong. I love you. I deserve to know."

Hermione laughed.

"Are you flirting with me", Hermione tried to keep a straight face, but failed. She and Harry burst out laughing.

"Of course not. My heart is set for another. You know that. But I want to know, why are you crying?" Hermione sat still for a while. Harry looked at her, her face was expressionless, her eyes were empty and nostrils flared.

"I am afraid that he is going to fall for her. I'm afraid that he'll end up like Brandis.", she said it in a little more than a whisper and a sigh. Harry looked at her, confusion in hi eyes. Receiving this look Hermione continued.

"Oh, sorry. Brandis, was this muggle boy that I dated. Well, judging by that look on your face she told you about that, but she doesn't know everything. In fourth year after that whole thing with Ronald and Viktor, I decide that the best thing to do would be to give up on the both of them. So I broke up with Viktor and told him that we could remain friends. Brandis was my best friend before I came to school. When I got back home for the holiday before fifth year, I started going out with Brandis to get over Ronald. I already figured that we would never be and that he already lost interest in me. Brandis was my Ron." Harry looked confused. Hermione quickly added,

"Everytime I saw Brandis, I saw Ron. He was my nothing to me. I only stayed with him for THAT reason. He never meant anything to me. But, Ron- Ron is my everything. Anyway, I only dated Brandis for two weeks that summer. Everything was alright, until I went to Grimmauld Place and I was with Ron again. I fell in love with him all over again. Then I came home for Christmas Holiday. My parents decided to bring Veronica and Brandis on the ski trip with us. Me, Veronica and Brandis shared a suite. Me and Veronica in the same bed and Brandis in the one across the suite. My parents felt that since we've been friends forever it was okay, and since Veronica comes here every holiday, she has known Brandis since forever also. This all happened the day that before I came to Grimmauld Place on the Knight Bus. Okay, so I wake up to use the bathroom, and I decide to stay up for a while and watch television. So I start watching t.v., and I hear these noises coming from Brandis' part of the suite, so I turn the t.v. down and I go to get my wand. I go into Brandis' side and find him and Veronica doing- well you know", at this Hermione became furiously red. Harry knew what she was talking about, but decided to make her finish. Harry smirked and replied slyly,

"Actually Hermione, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Harry James Potter, youb know that I meant that they were having- uh don't make me say it. Gosh they were having sexual intercourse." she let out in a fierce whisper. Harry laughed.

"Oh, so what are you so sad about? If you didn't care about him as more than a friend-"

Hermione interrupted.

"No Harry you don't understand, I wasn't finished. Okay, so, I go in see them and start laughing. Hysterically, I might add. So, she turns around and he's jumping up trying to put his clothes back on and she lights up a cigarette and try's to start a full blown conversation with me. All I could do is stare at her and I wasn't even mad I was just shocked. So, he finishes putting on his clothes and he asks me if he can talk to me in the other side of the suite. So, he tells me he wants to break up, and I just started to laugh. That's not the bad part, I actually felt guilty. Don't talk yet Harry-" Harry just opened his mouth and Hermione held her hands up and stopped him.

"Listen to everything that I have to say. I felt guilty because I didn't care. The whole time that", Hermione paused. Harry could tell she was starting to have difficulty saying this and that she was uncomfortable by the tint in her cheeks.

"It's okay Hermione, you can tell me anything", Harry reassured.

"Okay, the whole time, I was just thinking about how long it would be until I saw you and Ron again. And when he broke up with me, and asked if we could still be friends. I happily said yes, because I knew that our so called 'relationship' wasn't ever going to be anything more than it was. But then he told me, he wanted to be with Ronnie. I didn't want to say anything, right away, or at least until our friendship was back on track. So I said alright. The next day I left, because I couldn't wait to see you and Ron. Anyway, when I saw Ron- and you of course Harry, I was so happy, I forgot what happened. Anyway, when summer came again, I walked in on Brandis and Veronica on my bed snogging each other. I was disgusted. Anyway, that night they dragged me to a teenage club. Veronica started dancing with this guy that Brandis and I went to school with when we were younger, and I was sitting at a table. Brandis asked me to dance and I said whatever. Then I see Veronica and this guy going to the lift. Now Harry, this place has two floors, club for the public section and the private party section. I decided to follow them. But before I did that I talked to Brandis and I told him that maybe he should stop going out with Veronica. He told me I was jealous and that she was prettier than me and that he wanted her. I laughed and I wanted to make him eat his words so I told him that maybe we should go find Veronica. He said yeah so we got to the lift and it wouldn't come down off the second floor. So I suggested we use the stairs, he said no that he was going to find Veronica in the bathroom. So I ran upstairs and I couldn't find Veronica. It turns out they stopped the lift and did it there. So I decided that Brandis wouldn't believe me. When I got back downstairs he told me that he was going to my house to see if she was alright because he couldn't find her anywhere. And I tried one more time telling him that Veronica was upstairs. He completely ignored me. I don't know how fate worked it, but as soon as he got off the coat check-out line, somebody opened the lift and expose Veronica putting on her skirt and the man zipping up his pants. Nobody saw but me and Brandis. But Harry do you know what the worse part is?" Harry looked amazed.

"Hermione how am I supposed to go out with this girl. I cant do it, she's slep with everyone. Hold on, where is she anyway?" Hermione gave an empty laugh.

"She went to get a make-over. Anyway the worse part of the whole thing is that Brandis, didn't dump her then. SHE dumped HIM the day before I went to the Burrow. I cant believe that and now he wont talk to me." Harry put his hands up to signal Hermione to stop.

"Is this really why you're mad?", he asked.

"It leads up to it, but Harry, just please let me speak." Harry nodded and let her proceed. "Anywat, two weeks after the incident Brandis, stopped talking to me and Veronica, just acted as if nothing happened. So, um. My neighbors dad, oh- you have to meet my neighbor. She moved came here for a summer from America, but she went back, and now she's moving here permanently. Something is just familiar about her. Anyway, her dad coaches Brandis' team and he invited us to the practice and Veronica wanted to go, so mum said I had to go with her. Anyway, were at the practice and she runs off to the locker room while they're practicing and, comes out with a different guy. This time, I didn't say anything and me and Krysta- short for Krystathaili, just sat back and watched it unfold. Okay so, Brandis goes in the locker room to get something, and we hear a yell, next thing we know Veronica comes out fixing herself and walks out to the field. She 'accidentally' dropped something, and bent down, to pick it up- THE SLUTTY WAY! Anyway the whole futball team gathers around and she pul;ls some random guy and starts snogging him right in front of everyone, then she pushes him aside and pulls another one. Brandis looked so hurt, I felt bad for him. So then she proceeds the embarrassment and yells out that she doesn't want to be with him anymore, and that she just wanted to have a good time." Hermione looked at Harry. He was laughing. She hit him on the arm and the started laughing too. She calmed down then finished the story.

"Harry, the worse part is that he begged, on his hands and knees. He begged her to stay with him. He even started to cry. I felt so bad for him that I pulled Veronica aside and tried to talk to her. The heartless bitch started to laugh. Then I went to give him a pep talk. He had the nerve to be mad at me and not her. He told me that he didn't want any pity. He also started calling me the devil, whenever I'm home, and I see him in the supermarket he starts to hide, because whenever I'm here, Veronica's here. She even has her own room here. I hate this, but the worst part is she knows how I feel about Ron and I think that she's going to date him and you." Harry laughed. Hermione shot him a death glare. He put his hands up in his own defense.

"Hermione, I wont really be dating her, and if you finally tell Ron, then you'll be set." Hermione looked nervously at her hands, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Harry, Ron would never choose me over Veronica. I'm not pretty enough and I'll never have the courage to try and find out, so I guess we'll never know", said Hermione. Harry was about to laugh, but then looked in Hermione's eyes, only to find that she was dead serious. Harry called Ginny and Ron, then lifted Hermione's chin.

"Hermione, you're right. You're not pretty, you're beautiful." Ginny and Ron came downstairs and looked at Harry and Hermione, until Harry spoke up. "Ron, Ginny, is Hermione pretty?" Ginny, like Harry was about to laugh until she saw both of their faces, while Ron blushed and suddenly found his hands very interesting. Ginny plopped herself on the couch next to Hermione and finally said something.

"Hermione, you're beautiful." Ginny laughed. Then she looked at Ron who was now blushing a dangerous shade of red. "What about you Ron, do you think Hermione's pretty?" Ron was just about to say something when Veronica walked through the door.

"Hi everybody! How do I look? Does blonde look good on me? How about THIS?" Veronica walked over to the group with many shopping bags and pointed at her pierced navel. Her hair was now platinum blonde highlighted with uneven black streaks. Everybody stared at her. Ginny was the first to speak, but she didn't talk about how Veronica looked.

"Harry are you ready?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded and got up, only to be stopped by Veronica.

"Harry baby, where are you going?" she asked with a pout. Before Harry could say anything Ginny cut in.

"Harry and I are going out, we'll be back in and hour or two.", said Ginny looking at Veronica.

"I was talking to Harry", said Veronica with an attitude. Ginny laughed. And replied coldly.

"I am aware of that, however, I answered. And Harry doesn't know where were going anyway, it's a surprise. Ba-bye." said Ginny waving. "Oh, and Hermione, I would advise you to do everything that you need to do, in order for us to have a great time tonight." giving her a knowing look. Before Ginny walked out the door she looked back at Hermione and questioned, "What size are you?" Hermione looked confused, but answered none the less.

"I'm a size 2, why?"

"Never mind, but when I get back, were going out, before we all go out, okay?" asked Ginny.

Hermione nodded.

**Harry and Ginny **

They were right outside the Dursley's house Harry looked at Ginny before ringing the bell. She wore tight black bellbottom jeans with a skull and crossbone belt, she wore a black vest type button up sleeveless shirt (the shirt from the hotel scene, in the Girl Next Door) that exposed her navel, and she had on black boots. Her hair was curled and pulled back into a ponytail with two curls over her left eye. She had on black eyeliner and black eyeshadow, and pink tinted lip gloss. When Harry looked at her, he didn't want her to go out with Dudley and he didn't want want to go out with Veronica. The only girl that he wanted to be with was Ginny. But he wanted to do whatever he could to make her happy.

"Ginny, are you sure that you want to do this?", he asked once more, just in case. Ginny smiled.

"Harry, I'm sure. Don't worry, I'm only doing this for Hermione. The question is, do you think he'll go out with me? How do I look?" Harry looked at her again.

"Oh, God. I love you." She laughed.

"I love you too. Now go in and bring your cousin out I'm gonna walk around the block. I'm going to walk around the block, you try to bag me, I go for your cousin instead. I ask him out for tonight. I'm gonna go, okay?" Ginny started to walk.

"Uh, Gin. Whee is he going to pick you up, how is he going to reach you? Have you thought of that?" asked Harry. Ginny pulled a card out of her back pocket.

"Hermione gave it to me." Ginny walked away and signaled to Harry. Harry walked up to the door and Dudley answered.

"What do you want freak?"

"Hello to you too, Dudley." Harry turned around and saw Ginny walking down the block. "Anyway, where are your parents?" asked Harry, but Dudley wasn't paying attention, instead he was focused on something with his mouth wide open. Harry turned around and, wouldn't you know it, Dudley was staring at Ginny. She winked and waved at Dudley. Harry whistled and walked up to her.

"Hi", he greeted her with his hands in his pockets. She looked at him and waved, then turned to Dudley, waved and winked at him. Dudley laughed and walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Dudley. Whats your name?" He winked at her while she twirled her hair.

"I'm Ginny", she said sweetly and turned to Harry and with a friendly smile. "And you are?" Harry's snapped his face back to Ginny, he was too busy watching Dudley stare at her chest the entire time. His eyebrow raised.

"Harry." He stuck his hand, she winked at him then gave him a regular handshake. She then turned back to Dudley and started a conversation. After ten minutes, Dudley invited Ginny into the house with Harry following behind them. An hour later Harry got up and said he had to go, Ginny got up too.

"Oh, well, I have to go now to catch the bus" she said smiling flirtatiously at Dudley.

"No,no,no,no,no. You don't have to take the bus. I'll drive you" said Dudley smiling and dingling his car keys in her face. Ginny smiled, and looked at Harry.

"I'd feel bad if you drove your me and didn't take your cousin where he needs to go" she said to Dudley. He plastered on a smile and turned to Harry.

"Where do you need to go, _mate_?" he asked. Harry raised his eyebrow.

"38 Oakhurst Lane, _pal_" responded Harry. Ginny looked at Harry.

"Oh my God. Do you know Veronica and Hermione Granger?" asked Ginny, with a surprised look on her face. Harry looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, that's who I'm staying with" said Harry. Ginny looked shocked and then laughed.

"Oh my God. I'm staying there too. I grew up with Hermione. We were best friends until she left for that school. I'm staying there this summer, while Hermione's parents are on holiday in America." Harry looked at Ginny in disbelief. She could act. She winked and mouthed 'watch this.' She then turned to Dudley.

"Listen Dudley, since Harry and I are both going to the same place, you don't have to drive us." Dudley looked livid.

"No, Ginny baby. I insist on driving both of you." Ginny smiled shrugged then dragged Dudley out the door. Harry came outside holding Ginny's shopping bags with Hermione's outfit. Ginny stared at him while. Dudley started the car and again mouthed, 'watch this', she then tapped on the driver side window.

"Dudley, aren't you going to help Harry with his bags?" she asked with a pout and puppy dog eyes.

Dudley nodded mindlessly and got out the car. Harry laughed and got in the backseat of the car. Ginny sat in the backseat with him. When Dudley finished with the bags he got into the car.

"Ginny, wouldn't you like to sit in the front with me?" Ginny plastered on a smile, nodded and then went into the front seat.

"Dudley, do you know where Oakhurst Lane is?" Ginny asked, flirtatiously playing with his ears. Dudley flushed and nodded.

"Yeah, I do." The ride to Oakhurst was weird for Harry. He had to watch his girlfriend/friend with benefits, flirt with his cousin. And he watched his cousin stare at his girlfriends chest.

But the ride went by fast for Ginny, because she just imagined that Dudley was Harry. When they got to Oakhurst, Dudley took the liberty of taking Harry's bags for him. He then asked for a minute alone with Ginny, Harry looked at her and she winked, he turned to Dudley and with a smirk replied, "Sure Dudley, afterall I will be spending an entire month with her." He turned around then left. Dudley looked livid, but turned to Ginny and instead of looking at Ginny's eyes he spent the entire looking at her chest, Ginny tried her hardest to picture Harry and succeeded.

"Um, Ginny. Do you want to go on a date with me tonight?" Ginny nodded.

"Pick me up tonight at eight, dress for clubbing. Kay?" Ginny winked at Dudley and left him on the porch.

Ginny walked into the house and saw Harry sitting on the couch. She walked up to him.

"Where is everyone?" she asked him. He smiled.

"Upstairs. Can I ask you two questions?" She nodded. "How did you do that without throwing up? And will this plan work?" Ginny laughed.

"Do you really want to know?" He nodded. "First: I imagined Dudley was this irresistible Quidditch player that I've been in love with since I was ten years old. And second: Yes. Trust me."

"Hey- Can you describe the irresistible Quidditch player for me?" Ginny rolled her eyes, smiled then nodded.

"Well, he has the most brilliant green eyes in the world, the messiest hair around" she said pointing at his eyes then ruffling his hair. "- and a big burden that no one in the world has, that also just happens to be the sexiest thing in the world. Do you know what that is?" Ginny asked. Harry shook his head 'no'. "It's the mark that holds the world on his shoulders. The mark that makes him want to help everyone. The mark that makes him the wonderful person that he is, yet the mark that makes many people see him as one thing and one thing only. But that same mark makes me see what he really is. Humble, sweet, loving, generous, and intense" said Ginny tracing Harry's lightening shaped scar then kissing it numerous times. She then paused and got up. "That's also the mark that makes me love him." Harry's face dropped. Ginny quickly continued. "Not, because of the fame. I love him, because no matter how famous he is, he has never once gotten arrogant or cocky. I love that about him." Harry had the goofiest grin on his face.

"We are talking about me here, aren't we?" Ginny laughed.

"Of course, you are the best fake brother in the world." Ginny gave him a kiss then went upstairs to Hermione's room. Hermione was lying on her bed.

"Hermione get up, we're going out." Hermione looked confused.

"And where are we going?" she asked.

"Me, you and Ron are going to give Harry some alone time with Veronica." said Ginny with a smile. Hermione laughed.

"You trust her alone with him." she asked.

"No, but I trust **him** alone with her." Hermione smiled.

"Ginny where are we going?" Hermione asked getting up and following Ginny out of her room and to Ron and Harrys. Ginny barged in the room. Ron was lying on the bed.

"Ron come on lets go, me, you and Hermione are going out. And were going to get me something to wear for my date. And to get Hermione's ears pierced, and her hair done." Ron jumped up and Hermione looked afraid.

"No were not", said Hermione. Ron laughed and started to help Ginny drag her down the stairs.

"Oh, but we are. And you have to, because the outfit for tonight calls for your hair to be done", said Ginny smiling. Ron laughed.

"Where are we going tonight, Gin?" Ginny laughed.

"Well, I heard Hermione talking to Harry earlier today, and were going to some teenage club. So, we'll need dates, maybe you two should go together", said Ginny, knowingly. Hermione and Ron blushed.

"Whatever, I guess me and Ron will have to watch movies another night." said Hermione with an attitude. They walked Ppast Harry.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" asked Harry. Ginny smiled and winked at him.

"Were going to get Hermione's hair done, and to get a body piercing." replied Ginny. Harry raised his eyebrow. "What? I've always wanted my navel pierced and Hermione's going to get hers too, for the outfit tonight." Harry laughed. Hermione looked at him.

"I'm sorry Hermione but, the outfit is going to shock you. And Ron you're going because?" Ron blushed. Then had a coughing fit. Hermione continuously patted him on the back.

"Because I want to?" asked Ron looking at Ginny. Ginny nodded.

"And because Harry needs alone time with Veronica." said Hermione with a smirk. Ginny laughed then guided Hermione and Ron out of the house. Harry looked at them go in horror.

**Hermione and Ron**

While Harry and Ginny are away.

"Um, Ron. What do you want to do while Harry and Ginny are gone?" Hermione asked Ron as he sat on the couch with Hermione. He blushed.

"Um, we could go hang out in your room." Hermione nodded and got up, then they both went to her room. Hermione locked her door then put a silencer charm on her room. With a wave of her wand, all of Rons favorite sweets appeared.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Hermione blushed. Ron sat next to her on her bed.

"What do you want to do after we get out of Hogwarts, since there wont be anymore trouble with you-know-who? I mean, since we wont be saving each other every other day. I just want a quiet year at Hogwarts." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"I want that too, but I will have to admit, I love it when you save me." Ron blushed and Hermione smiled at this.

"Same here" said Ron hugging Hermione. Ron and Hermione both realized how natural that felt, Ron and Hermione both realized how right that felt, Ron and Hermione both realized how perfect they fit in each others arms, and Ron and Hermione both realized that they were definitely in love with the other. An hour later they both woke up and talked some more.

"Hermione, why don't you have a boyfriend?" asked Ron tentatively. Hermione stayed quiet for a minute. "I mean, you don't have to say if you don't want" Ron added quickly. Hermione nodded.

"No, its not that. I'm just thinking. Well, I had a boyfriend in fifth year, and no, it wasn't Krum. Are you sure you want to know about it?" Ron nodded. Hermione told him what she told Harry, except for the parts about liking him in a non platonic way. When Hermione finished, Ron looked shocked.

"Veronica really did that to you?"

"Yeah, but I didn't care, because, like I said, Brandis was never really more than a friend with a different title. I never really felt that way about him. And I really forgot about it when I was with you guys, you- and Harry, just made me so happy, that I didn't really remember." Ron looked really happ then sad.

"Until the Lavender 'incident' last year" he said glumly. Hermione laughed.

"Don't beat yourself up Ron. The whole Lavender thing was just, weird. But, anyway, why did you break up with her?" Ron blushed, then laughed.

"We didn't talk. All we did was snog. The names she called me made me want to die. And she just wasn't the girl I was looking for." Hermione laughed. "And at what are you laughing?"

She pointed at Ron. "Me?' Hermione nodded. "Why?"

"Who pray tell, is the girl that youre looking for?" Ron laughed and then looked shock.

"Why, Ms. Granger. Are you flirting with me?" Hermione shook her head 'yes'. Ron looked shocked. "Really?" Hermione shook her head 'no', the laughed. Ron laughed too. He got up. "I'll see you later." She nodded the waved.

"_Why did I do that, I could've told him. Even though I doubt he even likes me like that. But he did seem hopeful. Oh please no he didn't Hermione."_ she thought.

She laid in her bed and fell asleep until she heard the front door open. Sje decided to just lay there until Ginny came to get her. Twenty minuted Ginny came upstairs.

**Ginny, Ron and Hermione**

"Okay so where are we going Ginny?" asked Hermione. Ginny laughed.

"Well, before Harry and I went to get me a date, we got Hermione's outfit. I, believe we went to London square. Where all the clothing shops and salons are." Hermione laughed.

"What am I wearing anyway?" she asked. Ginny shook her head 'no'. "So, I don't even get to know what I'm wearing? What if I cant wear it, what are you going to do with my hair, and- Oh yeah, WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO PIERCE?" Ginny laughed. Ron looked shocked then he smiled.

"Launguage Hermione", said Ginny. Hermione looked livid. "You will like all of it and so will your date." Hermone's face dropped.

"I don't have a date" said Hermione. Ron looked hopeful.

"Well, I don't either Hermione, so we can go together." Ginny looked happy. Hermione blushed so did Ron.

"Hermione, start your car and lets go to London square" said Ginny. Hermione nodded. When Hermione opened all the doors, Ginny took that backseat while Ron sat on the passenger side next to Hermione. The ride was pleasant for Ginny watching Ron and Hermione flirt. When they got there they decided to get pierced first. Hermione and Ginny went in different booths while Ron followed Hermione in her booth for support. When Hermione held Rons hand he felt a shiver go down his spine, that shiver got even worse when Hermione's navel was exposed. When they were done Hermione and Ginny looked at navel rings that they were going to buy for when they were done healing. The bought five each. Ginny had, a chain of butterflies with different rhinestones, a chain of purple flowers, a studded sun with two butterflies attached, an emrald green studded butterfly and a studded pink butterfly. Hermione had a sterling silver star with danling black and red studded stars, a green studded butterfly with a dangling green studded flower, a silver butterfly with crystals, a two stars with two silver navel charms, and a dragon navel charm.

"Gin, is there anything else that we're supposed to pierce?" asked Hermione jokingly, but to her surprise Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, you're supposed to get that bar for the cartilage" said Ginny. Hermione looked frightened. Ginny led her to the man with the piercing gun. Hermione sat down and held Ron's hand. She felt two very quick shots go through her ear and then a tight pinching feeling. When she opened her eyes the man was just tightening the ball. Ginny laughed as Hermione gave her a look and paid for the things.

"Ginny, I was joking" said Hermione. Ginny laughed.

"But Hermione, you look sexy." said Ginny with a laugh. Hermione shot death glares at her. She stopped laughing. "But you do." This time Hermione laughed.

"So where to now" asked Hermione.

"Well, we'll let your ear cool for a bit, while we shop for what I'm going to wear for my date tonight and, then we'll go to the salon", said Ginny. Hermione and Ron shrugged. Ginny chose a store to get her clothes in.

"Uh, Ginny are you sure that you want to come in here?" asked Hermione. Ginny laughed.

"Oh, yeah. I'm looking for something to repel him. So I've decided that I am going to wear the ugliest thing that I can manage over what." responded Ginny. Twenty minutes later, Ginny accomplished her goal, she chose a pair of brown and green polka dot courderoy pants, with an orange and green shirt. "Is this good?" asked Ginny with a laugh. Hermione and Ron laughed with her. "Oh- Hermione, is your neighbor coming with us?" Hermione nodded. "Okay." Ginny walked to the register and paid for the clothes. When they got into the salon Hermione looked worried. Ginny laughed and led her to the lady. Ginny told the lady exactly what to do with Hermione's hair then wet to her chair to get her hair done. Ginny's hair was cut into layers and then her bangs were side swept. When Hermione was done she looked completely different. She now had elegantly curled honey blonde hair, with the most vibrant and brilliant shades of red and platinum blonde evenly highlighted in layers. She had straight, but side swept bangs, while the soft curls hung to her shoulders. The right side was twisted and swept up while her hair just fell into place. Even her eyebrows were now perfectly plucked and blonde. Ron looked in awe and Ginny looked proud of herself, while Hermione looked mildly pleased. Ron finally broke the silence.

"Um, you were always beautiful, but you look beautiful, and then some." Hermione laughed.

"I do believe that you should listen to me more often" said Ginny airily while giving herself a opat on the back.

"Ginny, thank you. The question is, will I keep it this way?" Hermione laughed. "I don't know if I can keep it like this. I don't know if I can keep on dying my eyebrows." Ginny laughed.

"It takes a certain amount of _charm_ and wit to keep your hair and brows like that Hermione" said Ginny with a look in her eyes. Ron laughed. When they started walking to the car, Hermione heard wolf whistles. She got a disgusted look on her face and kept walking. The ride back to her house was pleasant they got back at 5:45.

**Regular**

When Harry saw Hermione, he started whistling, while she gave a mock disgusted look. He laughed and hugged her.

"You look great Hermione." She raised an eyebrow. "Not- that you didn't look great before? Geesh, girls sure cant take compliments." Hermione laughed at what harry said soon, they were all laughing. Then Veronica came downstairs.

"Harry, baby" Harry's face dropped. Hermione and Ginny snickered. Ron just kept staring at Hermione. They kept each others gaze until Veronica started talking.

"Harry, I'm so glad that were going out tonight, _alone_." Veronica said while playing with Harry's collar. Ginny and Hermione laughed.

"Hermione, Ron, maybe we should go watch television", said Ginny giving Harry a wink.

Two minutes after they sat down they heard a yell. They all ran to see what it was.

"They're coming with us!" yelled Veronica. Harry gave her a nervous smile.

"Yes? But don't worry, they all have their own dates so they wont bother us" said Harry glumly. Veronica smiled and then kissed Harry on the cheek. He rolled his eyes. They all went back to the living room to watch tv. At 6:30 Veronica got up and said she had to get ready. Ten minutes later Ginny and Hermione went to Hermione's room.

"Hermione go in the shower, I'm going to go into the other bathroom. But about your hair, use the impervious charm. Then I'll do your make up, and you'll put in your out fit." Hermione nodded. Twenty minutes later Hermione came out of her bathroom in a bathrobe. She waited for Ginny. She heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?"

"Krysta and Ginny" Hermione unlocked her door and in walked a redhead followed by a girl with jet black hair. Ginny had on a bathrobe with bath slippers. Krysta had on black slacks and a glistening black backless top. Her hair was in a high ponytail, she had on black mascara and her brown eyes were glistening.

"Why, Hermione Jane Granger. I do say that your hair is absolutely lovely" said Krysta with an American accent. Hermion laughed, so did Ginny.

"Why Krystathaili Natalia Rodriguez, I daresay your hair has changed colors since Ive seen you last, and you look lovely also thank you." Hermione hugged her neighbor, the continued, "I guess theres no need for introduction since you've already met", she said pointing at Krysta and Ginny. They laughed and introduced themselves.

"Okay, Krysta. Are we going to get Hermione ready for her date with destiny?" asked Ginny. Krysta laughed and then nodded.

"Where are these gorgeous boys that you hang out with Hermione? And Ginny, why arent you going with one of them instead of this pig you speak so little of?" asked Krystra. Ginny explained everything about their plan. Krysta laughed. Hermione and Ginny changed then Krysta and Ginny used very little make-up to make Hermione perfect for her date with destiny.

"Krysta, do you do make -up well?" asked Ginny. Krystra shook her head 'yes'. Ginny sighed and did her make-up with her left hand and without a mirror. Krysta and Hermione laughed when she was finished. Ginny and Hermioe were ready when the doorbell rang. Ginny sighed.

"Now, I have to go on a date with the punk", said Ginny. Ginny walked down first and announced Krysta, then announced Hermione. When she arrived downstairs all eyes were on her, Ginny and Krysta looked proud, Harry looked slightly disapproving but proud (after all she was like his sister), Veronica looked livid, Dudley looked clueless, and Ron looked dazed nervous and completely in love. Hermione wore a black low cut halter dress that just hit mid thigh, with black with gold stitching on the tie-up ballet the slippers with traced with gold butterflies on them and a black and gold butterfly pin holding her swept up and twisted hair. The bar that went through her ear was charmed to be a swiveling black and gold, and her other earrings were simple gold hangings. Her lips were pink and glossy, and her cheeks were naturally rosy. But it wasn't what she was or wasn't wearing that caught Ron's attention, it was her eyes. Her eyes had a simple strip of gold around her eyelids and then the rest was black eyeshadow, but it was the look in here eyes that caught Ron's attention. To him it seemed like she had done it for him, there was love in here eyes. It seemed like the only reason she was wearing all of that was to make him happy, and he loved her for it. He had to tell her this week.

Hermione was horribly cold because the dress didn't cover much, but she loved the looks that she got from everyone especially the looks from her friends. She loved Ginny and Krysta's looks, because it seemed like they were proud of her, she loved Harry's look, because it was protective and brotherly, but she mostly love Ron's look, his look was filled with love and wonder. And she loved the way he looked, because hey matched each other perfectly, naturally Ginny picked it out. He had on a simple open black jacket with a solid black button down shirt that was open to reveal a black t-shirt with gold writing, the front of the shirt was tucked in to reveal the black and gold belt buckle and some of the black and gold pattern on the belt. He had on black jean and black sneakers. Hermione thought he looked gorgeous. She also thought Harry looked good. He like Ron had been dressed by Ginny. Harry also had on a simple black jacket, black jeans and a belt that matched his pants and shirt, but Harry's button down shirt was emerald green and made his eyes (that were already brilliantly bright and noticeable from anywhere) 3 times as noticeable. Veronica had on a black miniskirt with a red Chinese pattern dragons on it was just enough to cover her butt, with a matching strapless bustier that exposed her pierced navel and amounts of cleavage . She had on black pumps. Her hair was up in black and red chopsticks. She had on black and red eyeshadow, fake eyelashes, blush, and blood red lipstick. Dudley had on a blue button down t-shirt and faded blue jeans with a white under shirt and white sneakers.

Everyone in the room with the exception of Dudley and Veronica were telling Hermione how great she looked. When Hermione thanked them and told them it was all Ginny, she got a standing ovation. Ginny then started with the introductions(since she met everyone), but when Harry was introduced Krysta gasped and everyone that was from Hogwarts looked at her, she put her head down and told Ginny to continue, but they were all suspicious. When it was time to introduce Ron to Dudley, the room was tense.

"Um, Dudley, this is my big brother." Ron and Dudley eyed each other suspiciously. Ron eyed Dudley because of Ginny, but Dudley eyed Ron because he was familiar.

Ginny saw that her plan was working because, one: Dudley complimented Veronica on how she looked and no one else, not even Ginny, and two: because when Veronica saw Dudley's car she started to flirt with him. Also because when Ginny got in backseat with Harry, neither Veronica or Dudley said anything. Ginny and Harry just sat in the back watching their dates flirt with each other and pay no attention to them. Ginny knew that she would be happy for three reasons when Dudley and Veronica betrayed them, first: she and Harry would be able to dance and do what ever they wanted, two: so would Hermione and Ron, and three: she would be able to change into the clothes she brought with her. When they got to the club the line was long. All the boys stood on the line while the girls rushed to the front with Veronica, because she said she could get them all in. When they got to the front Veronica tried flirting with the man and he just turned her down, that was until Hermione stepped in.

"Tahji?" asked Hermione. The man at the door shook his head then looked disbelieving.

"Hermie?" Hermione nodded. Then she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I havent seen you for so long, hows Lisa?" asked Hermione wiggling her eyebrows. The man blushed then jokingly glared daggers at Hermione. Veronica looked livid. "Tahji, can my friends and our dates come in?" He laughed, nodded, then stopped Hermione.

"Hermie, is that Veronica?" he asked horrified. Hermione laughed then nodded.

"Krysta can you get the guys?" Krysta got the guys, and Hermione kissed Tahji on the cheek then, then walked in the club.

"Hermione, who was that?" asked Ron. Hermine laughed, she could've sworn she saw jealousy in his eyes.

"Who, Tahji. I've known him since I was born. My father is his father's boss. He's two years older than us. He was like my big brother. But then I went to Hogwarts and last year he went to college so we don't see each other that much. Oh God, I want you to meet him. I should've introduced you guys. Okay lets go back. But why do you ask?" Ron laughed and followed her out the door.

"No, reason. Lets go meet him." They got back to the door where Tahji was.

"Tahj Tahji Bronsworth, I want you to meet my best friend and date-" Both Ron and Hermione blushed as she said date. "Ronald Ron Weasley. Ron Tahji, Tahji Ron." Hermione smiled as they shook hands. Tahji gave her a knowing look.

"Ron can I talk to Hermione alone for a second?" Ron nodded and looked at Hermione she nodded then stopped him.

"Oh swee- Ron can you get Harry, I want him to meet Tahji." Ron nodded then left to get Harry.

"Oh swee- Ron can you get Harry", Tahji put on his best Hermione impersonation and laughed. "Wait until I tell your father that youre in love with somebody. Hermione you love him, you even blushed when you said he was your date. Eeew Hermie's in love. You almost called him sweetie." Tahji said lauhing. Hermione turned red. "Is that who you're dressing up for?" He laughed again.

"Shut up Tahji. Are you still in love with Lisa and too afraid to tell her?" Hermion laughed and it was Tahji's turn to blush. Tahji was just about to say something when Ron came back with Harry.

"Harry this is Tahji, Tahli Harry." Hermione smiled as they shook hands. "Ron Harry, can you go inside while I talk to Tahji alone for a bit." Ron nodded and went with Harry, Hermione smiled as she saw Ron twinge when she said alone. When they were gone Tahji started to laugh again.

"And he loves you too." He laughed.

"You know, for someone who knows so much about what Ron and I are feeling, you sure as hell know very little about how much Lisa loved- No LOVES you." Hermione yelled. Tahji's face dropped.

"She loves me?" Hermione nodded.

"Tahji, before you went to college, she planned this whole speech on how she was going to tell you, but then of course, you had to screw it up." said Hermione who quickly regretted it, because Tahji looked depressed. "Tahji, you need to talk to her. She hasn't left the house the whole summer, I've been here and she wont even come to see me. Please just call her right now." Tahj was crying. Hermione gave him hug and turned away.

"Hermie, don't mess it up and don't wait too late. And don't let him go anywhere with Ronnie." Hermie nodded then laughed at the last part. She went to find Ron. He was sitting at the bar. She put her hand over his eyes.

"Guess who?" Hermione asked. Ron laughed.

"Hermione?" They both laughed at the question.

"Hey, how'd you guess?" she joked as she sat down next to him. He got up and stood in front of her, and held his hand out.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her with a thoughtful look in his eye. Hermione shook her head 'no'. Ron looked hurt. She laughed and said, "I would **love** to dance, but uh, can I borrow your jacket?" Ron shook his head and they were about to dance when Hermione noticed Veronica and Dudley going into the elevator. Hermione laughed.

"What happened?" asked Ron. Hermione pointed at Veronica and Dudley. "Lets go find Harry and Ginny." said Ron. They founds Harry, Ginny and Krysta on the other side of the bar two minutes later laughing.

"Harry, Gin, we just saw Dudley and Veronica going into the elevator." Harry and Ginny's eyes went wide at the same time.

"Lets go catch them in it" said Ginny. They all run to the stairs and saw through the window of the door what Dudley and Veronica were doing. Ginny ran to the bathroom and two minutes later she came out of the bathroom dressed completely different. She had on a black and emerald dress on and the same shoes as Hermione in green. Her hair was the same and she had on black eyeshadow and glossy pink lips. She took out a camera and opened the door. She snapped two pictures before they realized what was happening. Dudley jumped off Veronica and Veronica took out a cigarette. The rest of them walked in the door. Harry walked over to the left of Ginny.

"Veronica, you cut me deep. We're over." Veronica shrugged and kissed Dudley on the cheek.

"Dudley's really cute and he has a car. I like him better" said Veronica. Dudley smiled at this.

"Dudley, please put on your pants, we need to talk." Ginny walked out of the private area. Dudley put his pants on and followed. They walked downstairs. Ginny looked at him. "Dudley, I know, that you know that I go to school with Harry." Dudley shook his head 'yes'. "If you tell Veronica what you know about Harry, Ron, Hermione and I, then I will send these pictures to your mother and make your life living hell." Dudley looked scared. "I want you to know that when Harry saw Veronica the first thing he said was 'She would be great with Dudley.' And when you're with her you must treat her with respect, no matter how much of a bitch she is." Ginny said. "You need to be nice to him, because he helped you out today." Ginny nodded. "Put your hand out." Dudley did as he was told. Ginny put her hand on his and waved her hand over their hands and muttered some words. Dudley looked frightened. "What I just did ther was an unbreakable vow, if you break it, you will **_die_**." said Ginny. Dudley turned white. "So that means you cannot tell anyone what has happened today, and you cant tell anyone what I have told you. Or else you will die and these pictures will be blown up and posted in front of your house. Do you understand." Dudley nodded. Ginny walked off then looked back. "Oh, and we're over." When Ginny and Dudley got back to the private area Veronica was still laying on the couch with a tablecloth covering her. Dudley sat down next to her and kissed her and started grabbing on her. Veronica broke the kiss and turnd to them.

"Do you guys mind?" she asked before she kissed him again. The group walked out the door.

"Do you guys want to stay here or do you want to go back to my house?" asked Hermione. Everybody stayed silent until Krysta broke it.

"Well I don't think we should leave. We should go sit at the bar and look cute, until some cute guys buy us drinks. Then, we'll probably dance with said guys and wake up in your house. So it doesn't matter cuz we wont remember either way." Everyone laughed. Then she continued. "But, the bad thing is I can already predict both of your cute guys. Hermione Jane has 'Red' over there" she said pointing to Ron. "And Ginerva has Mr. Ravenhead right there." she said pointing at Harry. They all blushed except for Krysta. "And were not going until you guys dance." she said pointing at the four love birds. They finally reached the bar and Harry asked Ginny and Ron asked Hermione to dance. The two girls looked at Krysta and she nodded.

"What about you?" they asked at the same time. Krysta laughed.

"Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry, look at this." Krysta pulled out her hair and I all fell to one side and then she crossed her legs. Ten seconds later a guy asked her if he could buy her a drink. She winked at them and they all looked impressed. Two hours and many dances later they all decided it was time to leave and Veronica and Dudley still hadn't come back. They decided that Dudley would drive her home. When they got to Hermione's house they were all still wide awake. Krysta suggested that they play truth or dare. Everyone agreed. Krysta went first.

"Okay, Hermione, truth or dare?" Krysta and Ginny smiled. Hermione blushed, knowing that Krysta would either make her admit her feelings for Ron or do some dare that would show she had feeling for Ron.

"Dare" said Hermione bravely. Krysta smiled. So did Ginny and Harry.

"I dare you and the one you feel the least platonic towards, to go up to your room and snog for forty five minutes. Go on." Harry, Ginny, and Krysta laughed. The last thing Ron remembered was Hermione walking towards him with her hand out. Then he blacked out.


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Sorry Sweety, but Harry Potter aint mine


	3. What Happened?

Disclaimer: Everyone but the people you heard of in the actual story is mine. LOSERS, like you didnt know that anyway. Haha , Just Kidding!

Ron woke up wet in Hermione's room with a headache. He was on Hermione's bed and she was pacing around her room. She was the only on there. She still had the dress on and if it was possible she looked better than she had the moment she walked down the stairs. He thought of telling her all the feelings that he felt for her, and her telling him all the things he wanted to hear. He thought of their lives together. She stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed he was awake.

"Oh good, I was beginning to think you'd never wake up," she said and he still hadn't snapped out of his reverie. "Are you alright? Ron, what's wrong?" He finally broke his daydream.

"Oh, nothing. So, what happened?" he asked. She laughed then blushed a faint pink.

"Nothing important, you just fainted." she said with a laugh. **He** blushed crimson this time, she laughed at this. "So what do you want to do today? We can watch movies, we can go to the beach, we can all go to an amusement park, or we can just stay here and play games in the house. Your choice, since you're my guest." Ron nodded, she laughed.

"Anything as long as I'm with you-", she blushed at this. "-You guys. Anything as long as I'm

With _you guys_." Hermione laughed as he explained this.

"Ron, I know what you meant." Hermione said slowly.

"What time is it?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"3am, you've only been out for two hours." Hermione explained. Ron nodded.

"Where is everybody and why aren't you sleeping?" he questioned. Hermione raised her perfectly arched eyebrow at him.

" Well Krysta is in your bed and Harry and Ginny are in his." Hermione explained. Ron nodded. He didn't mind Harry and Ginny being together, he knew that because they were best mates Harry wouldn't cross the line, and he knew how much they loved each other.

"And why aren't you sleeping?" he asked. Hermione looked at him then her cheeks tinted. He didn't notice. She stayed silent for a while.

"You either fainted or blacked out, and like I said, I was beginning to think you'd never wake up. Plus, most people wake up instantly after they get hit with water. We dumped cold water on you, like, three times. I was just making sure you woke up." Hermione rambled. "Why did you drink so much anyway?" Hermione continued questioningly. Ron laughed.

"Hermione, you're rambling." Hermione blushed. "And I didn't drink anything but one muggle drink last night, I spent the whole night dancing with you. Just tell me the real reason that you're awake." he said watching her bite her lip. He noticed that she always bit her lip when she was either thinking or about to lie. She sighed then turned to him.

"What do you remember- from last night, I mean?" she asked looking him in the eye. He sighed.

"I remember everything up to when we got back to your house." Hermione sighed, Ron could tell it was a sigh of relief. Then she got up. "Where are you going?" he asked. She went to her drawer. She pulled out black cotton pajamas with pink poodles all over them.

"Oh, I'm going to bathroom to change. What happened, do you feel okay?" He sat up then nodded. She went in the bathroom then came out five minutes later. When he saw her his heart rate sped up. The pajama bottoms were loose, but the pajama top was regular t-shirt style that fit her perfectly. To him she looked beautiful no matter what she wore and that was the proof. Her hair was still in its elegant curls, but instead of swept up and a part of it twisted, it was in a regular ponytail. He broke out of his trance when she spoke.

"Move over, wanker." she said while laughing. He turned to her, giving her a questioning look.

"Your in my bed, and its also the biggest bed in the room, and I need it, because I'm a horrible sleeper-" But she was cut off.

"Hermione, you're rambling. Merlin knows, were best mates and all, but the rambling is annoying." he said laughing.

"Yes, Ronald. But that doesn't change the fact that you're still on my side of the bed." she retorted. He laughed, and moved over. When they were both comfortable, he spoke.

"So, are you going to keep the hair?" She shrugged. "I think you should keep it." She laughed.

"Why? It makes me look fake. And I don't _like_ the attention that I'm getting. I mean, I've gotten the wolf whistles before, but, not every corner that I turn. People are stupid when it comes to things like that. Honestly, to society, I look better this way. But real people wouldn't care how I look, I'd rather have people like me because of who I am and not what I look like. I'll bet that all of those guys who offered to buy me drinks, don't even care that my best friends are almost the only family that I have. Or that-" She was cut off by Ron laughing. She turned and rested her head on her hand. She raised her eyebrow at him. "What is so funny?"

"You." he said simply after calming down. She looked questioningly at him. "You're rambling like you're nervous. And just so you know-" he said leaning over her to turn off the lamp on her side of the bed, when he finally turned it off he continued. "-I love everything about you." he finished leaning down towards her._ "Oh my God, I love you", _he thought._ "Oh my God, he's gonna kiss me. I love him soooo much."_, she thought. He leaned in and brushed his lips over her forehead and then her nose. "G'night, Hermione", he said as he laid down, then popped back up and kissed her on the cheek. She laughed.

"Yeah, sure. You mean good morning, Ronald", she replied as she kissed him on the cheek. Just as she kissed him a she heard a thunder clap. She gasped. "Ron, true or false, I just heard thunder?" Ron laughed.

"True." She gasped, whimpered, then gave a nervous chuckle.

"Ron, true or false, I'm afraid of thunder?" Ron laughed again.

"Very true. In second year you came to my dorm in the middle of the night, asking if I would hold you for the night." he said laughing. She gave a nervous chuckle.

"Ron, true or false, I'm going to do that again tonight?" He was still laughing until that moment. Then he gulped. "Ron please, I'm scared. Thunderstorms have been the best and the worst for me since forever. Whenever I was little and there was a thunderstorm, that's when I saw signs of my powers. When I was five my whole room shook and everything glass in the house shattered. Please I'm scared, and what are you saying no for. We're best friends, I'd at least think you'd do this for me. For get it." and with that she turned her back to him and curled into a ball. She was now jumping at any sign of thunder.

He wanted to do it, but he couldn't be that close to her without kissing her and knowing that she wanted him to be more than her friend. But he couldn't let her down like that. He knew that she was deathly afraid of thunderstorms. He knew that they were friends. He didn't know what to do, so he did what he thought was right. He pulled her close to him and kissed her cheek. He felt it odd to be so close to her. He felt it odd that their bodies fit together perfectly, and he felt it odd that she was shivering while they were under the blanket together cuddling. He wondered what was going through her mind.

She wondered why he was acting so nervous. She knew he didn't like her that way, and that was why he blacked out the fact that she went to him for the snog session. She just wanted to be close to him, she wanted him to look at her the way Harry looked at Ginny. And she wanted him to be with her. She found it odd that his heart rate sped up as soon as her back touched his chest. She wanted to be with him, and she knew that she never would. With that she cried herself to sleep, hoping that they at least remained friends.

The next morning she woke up in Ron's arms and decided not to wake him, so she went back to sleep. She woke up two hours later alone instead of still in Ron's arms. She saw the clock and jumped up. It was 2:45. She ran to her closet and picked out one of the other outfits that Ginny bought her. It was a cut black jean skirt, a white skull and crossbones jean belt, white uptowns, a white spaghetti strap shirt that exposed her belly button ring, and a short black jean jacket. She went to the bathroom took a shower, brushed her teeth washed her face, and got dressed. When she got downstairs she saw an owl at the window. She opened the window and the owl dropped fourth letters in the window. Two regular white envelopes and two red envelopes with pink hearts all over them. When Hermione turned them to see who they were for she was angry, shocked and disgusted.

**Heres the deal, if I dont get at least 10 reviews, there aint gonna be no more 'Get them Together', okay? Nope, screw it, I want 15 reviews. Just kidding. Thank you all for reading what I wrote, and I only want 10 reviews, but it you want to give more, so be it. I mean who am I to stop you.**


	4. Oh Really?

One of the letters read:_ To Miss Ginerva Weasley._ The next read: _To Miss Hermione Granger._

Hermione put the other three letters on the table and read hers.

_Dear Hermione,_

_You were selected as a V.I.P to a party thrown by Me and Dean. I selected you as a personal guest. I hope you can make it. The party will be on July 29th. The party will be held in the private room at a muggle teenage night club, called the Ultimate. The party will start at 9pm._

_Seamus_

"_Why have I been selected as a V.I.P, I understand Ginny, but me?" _she thought. Just then Ron came into the room and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw what she was wearing. She handed him the envelope.

"What's this?", he asked. But she wasn't listening to him, she was looking at what he was wearing. He had on baggy faded blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and white sneakers on. She noticed he was walking up to her, she finally snapped out of her reverie when he pinched her.

"What the hell was that for?" she questioned. He raised his eyebrow then laughed.

"You were dazed. What is this?" he asked again holding up the envelope.

"Oh, that is an invitation to Seamus and Deans party tonight. Its at that night club we went to yesterday. Do you want to go?" He shrugged, then spoke.

"We'll let the others decide."

"Okay, you give this to Ginny and Harry and I'll sit here and then we can play video games. Okay?" he nodded then left. She set up the PlayStation2. He came down and sat next to her.

"So, do you want to play Streetz V3 or Streetz 2?" ahe asked. He pointed to streetz 2. She set it up. After two hours Hermione beat Ron 6 times and he won 3.

"Did you know that, you are probably the only girl that I know who can do almost anything on her absolute worst day?" asked Ron. Hermione laughed.

"Are you trying to distract me?" she asked. He laughed.

"Yes and no." She blushed. He laughed at this.

"Well then. Did you know that you're the first guy who has ever said that?" she asked. He laughed then his look turned completely sincere, he finally spoke.

"Well, be that as it may, I wont be the last." She blushed and then tried her best to keep her cool.

"Dude- I mean, Ron. Trust me you will be. I will never have a boyfriend, because I'm not the girlfriend type. Guys go out with girls like Lavender, Parvati, Romilda, and Ginny." Ron laughed. Then shook his head.

"I wont say that that isn't true, but, as much as I hate to admit it. You were the fourteen year old with a superstar- you went out with the Bulgarian git." Hermione laughed at his flustered look then shook her head.

"He asked me out, because, I didn't fan over his fame. That is the only reason." Ron nodded then laughed.

"You're probably right." he said jokingly.

"Ouch. That hurt Ronald Bilius Weasley." she said in a mock hurt voice. Ron laughed then launched himself at her, then started to tickle her.

"I thought I told you never to use the middle name."

"Ron , let me go. Please, stop."

"Or, what?" he retorted. But he never got to hear it, because Harry and Ginny plopped down on the couch next to them. Ron immediately got off of her then handed them the letters from Dean and Seamus. Ginny's eyes were wide when she read the letter, that turned into a smirk. She caught Hermione's eye and mouthed the words, 'make Ron jealous'. Hermione didn't say anything else pertaining to what Ginny. She decided that if she were going to go to the party that she would go to have fun and not torture the love of her life.

"So, do you guys want to go to the party?", she asked. Harry shrugged and Ginny squealed. That indicated that (since Ron shrugged) it was up to her to decide. "Okay, so then I guess we're going to the club again tonight. Anything that we want to do we can do tomorrow. Ron, can you go to Fred and Georges, because I have a feeling Seamus and Dean wont mind us bringing them." Ginny looked questioningly at Hermione. But once she saw the look on her face, she knew that Hermione had a plan. Ron nodded. Then Ginny jumped up and said,

"Harry, you should go with him." Harry groaned, then nodded, once he caught the glare that Ginny was throwing him. Once they were gone, Ginny jumped up and down.

"Do tell, do tell, then we'll go shopping!", she yelled. Hermione could do nothing but laugh.

"Okay, I want Fred and George to be there in case Seamus tries something. So that Harry doesn't kill Dean. Okay?" Ginny looked questioningly at her. Hermione felt the sudden need to elaborate. "Okay, are you and Harry back together or aren't you?" Ginny shrugged. "Okay, well Harry obviously loves you, but- and don't get me wrong. here but Harry is completely daft when girls are trying to get him- this is going to be a party with girls like Romilda and Lavender. Fred and George love the fact that you're with Harry, because Harry love's you and your family too much to ever hurt you or do anything to you that wouldn't be appropriate or something that you wanted. Since Harry is completely oblivious, to any flirting, from any girl that isn't you- Do you get what I'm saying here, or do I have to elaborate some more? Oh and since Fred and George say that I'm their little sister already, if Seamus tries anything they'll be right there- or snogging some girl in the middle of the dance-" Hermione was about to continue but Ginny interrupted her.

"Hermione, you're rambling. Don't worry. If anything, Seamus trying something, will be a good thing." Hermione looked questioningly. "So that you'll be able to see the way Ron feels about you."

"Ginny, I cant do it. I can't continue to dress like this, I feel naked. Ron doesn't like me anyway. I'm just his friend, and I can live with that. Really, I can, we have a great thing and it shouldn't be ruined by bullshit that doesn't really matter anyway. I think the best thing to do would be to put my hair back to normal and just be his friend-" But Hermione stopped because her voice was being overshadowed by Ginny's laughing. "What is so funny?" she asked. Ginny grabbed her hand and shook her head while pulling Hermione out the door.

"One day, my friend. You will see what is right in front of your face. Start your car." Ginny said tossing the keys to her.

"Where in the bloody hell, did you get my keys?" asked Hermione. Ginny smiled.

"I got them off your dresser this morning." Hermione's face dropped. "What, did you think that no one saw the cuddling going on between Ron and Hermione?" She said laughing. Ten minutes later they were at London square.

"Now, Hermione. You have to have complete trust in me. Do you have complete trust in me?" asked Ginny. Hermione shook her head. "Okay, if I tell you to buy something, buy it. If I tell the lady to pierce something, let it get pierced. And if I-"

"Ginny, I get it. Okay. Let me be your masterpiece, right?" interrupted Hermione. Ginny nodded then laughed. The shopping trip went quite well. Since Hermione had the body and the money to buy the clothes that Ginny felt she needed there wasn't much of a fuss. They (or Ginny) also decided that Hermione needed more navel rings. But Hermione decided that Ginny should pick up anything that she wanted, and Hermione would pay for it. Ginny refused but after Hermione started yelling she finally gave in. Hermione's updated wardrobe consisted of 5 cut short jean skirts, 6 jeans jackets; 2 short and 4 regular, many different shirts mostly revealing her navel ring(which they enhanced their supply of) and lots of shoes, Ginny decided that Hermione needed next to no makeup to look perfect, but she got varieties that would probably last Hermione three lifetimes. Ginny and Hermione picked out outfits for the party. They also decided that this time Hermione's hair would be straightened and trimmed in layers and Ginny's hair would be curled. When they were done they headed back to Hermione's house. When they go in the house no one was there. Ginny and Hermione decided to watch TV. As soon as they plopped down on the couch two redheaded males appeared out of nowhere. Since they were already used to it they didn't make a big deal of it.

"Hi Fred, George.", said Ginny. They picked up their little sister and then dropped her back on the couch.

"And who is this ravishing creature?" asked Fred extending his hand down to Hermione. She laughed.

"Dying and straightening my hair has made me a creature, eh?" Hermione said laughing. Looks of realization dawned on their faced. "Then the piercing and the clothes made it harder, right?" she pried looking to them for any sign for anything, but they just had the same looks of realization on their faces. Fred finally snapped out of his reverie, then spoke.

"You know, I never did consider you family, right?" Hermione laughed.

"So much for having a second family. And here I thought that I would finally have older brothers, but if you're thinking about me in that light, I'd rather not spend so much time at your house." said Hermione jokingly. George and Ginny laughed, while Fred made a mock hurt face.

"Oh please Hermione, we all know that you have your heart reserved for one Weasley and he has go to be the only Weasley that doesn't know. But, just so you know and just so your head doesn't get too big, I was only joking.", said Fred, while Ginny and George snorted.

"I know that you were Fred, which is why I have asked you and George here tonight, or today rather. Seamus and Dean have invited us four to a party, Ginny and I are V.I.P, whereas Ron and Harry are not. We believe that Dean wants to get back with Ginny. What are we going to do about that?" said Hermione. Fred and George looked at each other.

"Oh little sister #2, leave it all to us." Ginny and Hermione laughed.

"Go, get ready and meet us here in about 2-3 hours. By the way, do you like, my hair?" asked Hermione. Fred and George looked at each other, then looked at Hermione.

"Is that code for, 'Do you think the love of my life _Ronnikins_ will like my hair'?" questioned the twins simultaneously. Hermione blushed, and tried her best to keep her cool. She simply bit her lip then said,

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said with a hint of blush on her cheeks.

"I think you know-" said one twin. "-exactly what we're talking about." finished the other.

Hermione laughed then headed towards the stairs after picking up her bags. "By the way-", said George. "-little sister-", continued Fred only to be picked up by Georges, "number-", but Fred finished continued for him again, "two", then simultaneously they concluded their final thought, "we like it", they finished with wide grins. Hermione just laughed then continued up the stairs, but not before heading back down the stairs just to say,

"While you are in the company of my cousin, you will not use any magic. And that wasn't a request that was an order, just know that Ginny has taught me her special Bat Bogey Hex and I will use it if needed, understood?", questioned Hermione. The twins nodded, looking extremely innocent. Hermione continued back up the stairs, then turned again just to add, "And no- and I mean absolutely no- flirting with my cousin. If you do, I will kill you. Okay? Kill you!" she said turning her normal voice into a harsh evil voice in one breath. Then she gave them a sugary sweet smile that scared them as much as the evil voice did. They turned to Ginny and she just laughed and followed Hermione before she heard them leave in another 'pop.'

Twenty minutes later when Hermione went downstairs, Ron and Harry were back.

"You guys have to get ready in about 30-40 minutes. Were bringing Fred and George with us, okay?" asked Hermione. Harry nodded but Ron just stared blankly at Hermione, but she didn't notice. She just turned around and headed back to her room to imagine her and Ron's lives together. Hermione sat on her bed had the same thoughts of a life with Ron until Ginny snapped her out of her reverie.

"Hermione go in the shower, and put the same impervious charm on your hair, okay?" Hermione nodded then headed to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later Hermione came out and put her outfit on. Ginny did Hermione's make up, and since Krysta came to help, she did Ginny's make-up. When it was time for the girls to get dressed Krysta went downstairs to talk to the boys and when Ginny whistled she went to the stairs and announced Ginny.

"Gentleman and Gentleman. Introducing a Miss Ginerva Weasley." Just as she said that Ginny walked downstairs. She was wearing an emerald camisole, that just exposed her navel ring, but also had on a short black jeans jacket. She also wore a thin free moving black mini skirt that hit just above the knee. The out fit was pulled together with tie-up ballet slippers that tied up to her knees. The slippers were black with green stars on them. Her curly hair was loosely pulled back by a faux emerald encrusted star. The navel ring she wore had hangings of black and green stars. Her make-up consisted of a thin shimmering line of green over her eye, and over the green was a thin line of brown, the rest of her eyelids were covered with black eye shadow. Those thin lines of green and brown just made Ginny's eyes pop. Hanging down by her ears were just simple emerald studded earrings. And as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs, the doorbell rang. At the door stood Fred and George. Harry answered the door. Fred and George came in. They both looked shocked as they came in.

"Ginerva Weasley, what in the bloody hell are you wearing?" asked the twins in unison. She laughed. Finally she spoke.

"Fred George, since you moved out of the house, and I turned sixteen- you know what. Forget it, because you should already know what the bloody hell I'm about to say." she said in a deadly but calm voice, that made the boys cower. Just her glares were enough to get them to wince. But they soon snapped out of it because Hermione was coming down the stairs and she matched Ginny almost completely but to everyone she just seemed to glide down the stairs. She wore a

Free moving black mini skirt that hit just below mid thigh. Her blue camisole just exposed her shimmering black and blue stars on it and her short black jeans jacket. Her hair was straight and it was curling inward at the tips, her side swept bang just held there by a black clip with a star encrusted with blue rhinestones. Two blue rhinestone studded earrings in her ears, with the bar that went through her ear charmed to swirl black and blue. (Can't those two be original? I mean dressing up according to the love of their lives eye color. It is way too cliché) To Ron, Hermione looked perfect, and then some. But it wasn't what she was wearing, it was always the glow and vibe that radiated off of her. He could tell that she had close to no make-up on. All he could catch that wasn't her was the, eyeliner and eye shadow. She had a thin layer of blue over her eyes and the rest was covered with black eye shadow. But he didn't look at what made her eye up, he looked deep in her eyes, and caught her gaze. He again, got the feeling that everything that she was now doing was for Ron. But she broke the gaze. He then started looking at her full lips, they were originally pink but they were now glossy and her cheeks were rosy, _from what,_ he wondered.

When Hermione got down the stairs Fred and George were already there. But she glanced over everyone. All were obviously dressed by Ginny,_ Where does she find the time,_ she wondered. Harry had on an open black button up shirt, with emerald green stitching, and a emerald green undershirt. His jeans were black and he had on a black belt that had green snitches on them. (Hermione wondered why they had snitches that weren't moving on them and figured that since there were muggles in the room the belt could control itself. But she also found it quite odd that Krysta kept glancing at Harry's belt.) He had on black sneakers and a black jacket in his hands. His eyes were already piercing, but when Ginny stood next to him, his eyes were mesmerizing. The twins had on black sweaters with white t-shirts underneath and black jeans. But Ron, Ron looked '**Oh My God**' to Hermione. She had no other way to describe it. Even though wore almost the same thing as Harry, he looked _amazing_. Just like the night before they matched each other perfectly. (She knew it was Ginny's doing, of course. But she couldn't help feel that she _had_ to tell him soon.) Ron's black shirt with blue stitching was enough, but the undershirt made Ron's eyes seem just as intense and mesmerizing as Harry's eyes. If not, better. His blue belt had blue snitches on it. She finally caught his eye, she decided to look away. She knew that he only looked at her like that because of how she dresses, but what made her look away was the fact that she didn't mind. She loved every look she got from him, even if they were for reasons she hated. When she finally got downstairs, the looks didn't stop, until she broke the silence.

"Once again, if you want to praise my looks, thank Ginny. It was all Ginerva's doing- including my body's makeover from the popular underworld." she said laughing and exposing her navel ring. Ron started blushing crazily as Fred and George looked and played with the shimmering stars. Hermione then pulled her top down, slapping the hands of Fred and George, then continued her rant. "And my new hair colors, but- I think that I will thank her, because- I guess it was definitely a change for the better." finished Hermione smiling at a bowing Ginny. Ron laughed. "So," she continued. 'Shall we get going?" she finished. They all nodded. Krysta waved by and wished the girls good luck, before they drove off. The seating arrangement was uncomfortable, because Ginny had to sit on someone's lap. She ended up sitting on George's. When they got there Hermione and Ginny got a lot of wolf whistles while many boys got threatening looks from Fred, George, Harry, and Ron. George walked the girls to the front of the line, while Harry, Ron, and Fred stood on line, just in case Tahji wasn't working. But once they got to the front of the line, there was another entrance opened and Hermione saw a familiar face from Hogwarts. She didn't know exactly who it was, but she saw them roaming the corridors. While the girls stood at the private entrance, George went to get the others. When they got to the girls they all gave each other looks.

"Was that entrance there last night?" asked Harry. Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I thought so." They walked up to the man at the entrance door.

"Names Please." They recited their names. "But who are these two? If they're not on the guest list they cant come in." Hermione and Ginny gave each other looks. Ginny nodded.

"Okay, what does it say next to 'Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger'?" she asked hotly, knowing it would work with their plan to get the guys in.

"V.V.I.P and they have 10 stars next to each" said the boy at the door. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Now, what exactly does that mean?" asked Hermione, glaring at the boy.

"Very, Very Important Person?" said the boy nervously. Hermione nodded.

"Question: Does it have V.V.I.P and stars, next to anyone else's name on this list?" she asked. He nodded. "I didn't think so. Now, I have another one. True or False: There are about ten invisibility cloaks in the world?" asked Hermione. Everybody looked at her questioning her, but she knew exactly what she was doing.

"True?" asked the boy. Hermione shook her head, to say 'yes'. Then she looked him in the eye.

"Why is it that everyone in our world, wouldn't let an invisibility cloak slip through their fingers?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders to say he didn't know. "They wouldn't do that because they are so very rare. Now think about it, if two girls, who are the only people who have their names marked V.V.I.P with stars next to them. Think, do you really think that the party hosts, would want us to leave over something as stupid as two extra people? Because, if they go-" she said wagging her fingers towards Fred and George. "-I go." she said simply and with a sassy yet calm attitude. She folded her arms, blew on her nails and looked at him. He sighed in defeat. He removed the velvet rope. "I thought so." she said with a wink.

"Hermione? You scared me. Where the bloody hell did that come from?" asked Ron. She laughed.

"I was using my words, Ronald." she said jokingly. When they got into the private section, it was completely crowded. Hermione sat at the bar (that they seemed to have conjured), with Ginny Harry and Ron. Fred and George let to go get dates. They were all having fun and talking, when an annoying voice was heard.

"Hey Won-Won." said a giggling girl. Hugging Ron from behind.

They all turned in their barstools in unison. There stood Lavender Brown, wearing the same outfit Veronica wore, only the night before, but if possible, hers was somewhat trashier. All of the color drained from Ron's face, before he responded.

"Hey, Lav-ender? How are you?" she was just about to answer when Harry stood up and asked her to dance. Ginny winked and blew a kiss to him while Lavender led him to the dance floor. He glared daggers at her but then his look softened as he saw Ron and Hermione laughing. But then just as soon as his look softened, it hardened once again, as Dean walked over to Ginny. He watched as Ginny laughed awkwardly and took his hand. Five minutes later the room transformed, to look exactly like the Gryffindor common room. Someone's voice was projected to say, "Alright, I know we're a little too mature for this, but its time for 27 minutes in heaven. Created by Seamus and Dean." Everybody stopped dancing as soon as the music was replaced by the booming voice. The crowd gathered around, and the first name called was Ginny's and (wouldn't you know it) she was paired with Dean. As they went in the closet Fred George Ron and Harry scowled.

Dean smiled and tried to kiss Ginny as soon as the closet door was shut, Ginny decided to finalize things with Dean. She pushed him off her then glared at him. "Dean? When exactly, did I say that I was going to snog or do whatever your sick perverted mind thought that I was going to do in this closet, with you?" He looked confused. "When, did I say that you could touch me?"

"Gin, I thought my letters and invitations made it clear." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Dean, you wrote that you hoped that I could make it. I am no longer with you and I don't want to be." she said with an angry look in her eye. He then pushed her against the wall and forced his lips on hers. She kneed him in the crotch and he fell on the floor. She then kneeled down on his chest and bent down to his ear.

"If, you come near me or anyone that isn't a mutual friend of ours, I will KILL you." she said in a bone chilling voice that was a little more than a whisper. He looked in her eyes and could tell that she would hurt him. "And, I don't mean those playful slap on the arm 'Dean I'm gonna kill you' death threats", she changed to a high pitch girly voice. She quickly continued in a dark bone chilling voice, "And what I mean by that is, I will stop your heart from beating and hurt you." she said getting up. "Did you know that I came here tonight to be your friend, but as you can see, that ship sailed then sank. That's over. And we've been over and if you thought that would change, you were dead wrong." she said in a normal, but equally bone chilling voice. He got up and tried to kiss her again. This time she used the same knee to the groin and then slammed his head on her knee. After that she stepped on his toe with her heel and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground and waited there, a minute later the buzzer went off. Ginny opened the door and walked out. Everybody looked at her. The whole gang run up to her just to look at her. She laughed. "Ask Dean what he did. He'll tell you, or better yet he'll show you." When they saw Dean come out with a limp and some blood in his nose they all laughed, everyone was so caught up laughing the didn't notice when Hermione decided to go to the bathroom. When she got in the stall she heard the door open again, so she stood on the seat.

"You were supposed to get her to stop liking him and come to me, Just like Lavenders going to break Ron and Hermione apart. Lets just hope that Seamus gets luckier than I got." She recognized that voice. It was Dean.

"Well, I tried, but Lavender tried to beat me to it so I've been doing her job. While she was trying to make me look good to Harry, I was trying to make her look good to Ron. I doubt he wants that Hermione anyway, she so-plain. She isn't even at the party tonight." What? She knew this voice was Romilda. But they didn't recognize her today.

"I didn't notice her either, but Seamus, said that she should be easy because she is insecure or some bollocks like that." he said as they left the girls room. Two minutes later, Hermione left the girls room and the next names were being called for the next rounded couple. The next couple was Romilda Vane and Harry Potter (surprise, surprise). All that happened was, Romilda screaming because Harry wouldn't kiss her. It honestly got boring after the third time he ran away from her. The next couple was Ron and Lavender. Hermione perked up at this. When Ron heard this announced he was so livid and frightened at the same time that his face turned absolutely white. Hermione was also livid, but didn't show it. She figured that Ron was her friend first, and she should support him in the good and the bad. But after ten minutes of Lavender screaming and it got boring. But something happened that made Hermione's ears perk up.

**Inside the Closet**…..

"Why, why wont you kiss me Ron?" pleaded Lavender. Ron, just shook his head.

"Lavender you're not the girl for me." he said simply and as gently as he could. She gave him an evil glare.

"It's that friend of yours isn't it?" asked Lavender venomously.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said simply. She threw herself onto him and started to remove her clothes. "No, Lavender. No1 No! NO! Not now, not ever!" he shouted. She launched herself onto him. "NO, Lavender, NO." he said again.

"But why, Ron! WHY! WHY! WHY WONT YOU HAVE SEX WITH ME! YOU"RE GAY- your mind was always somewhere else-"

"No, I'm not gay." She again threw herself on him. "Well, why not me? I can make you forget all about the reasons I'm not the one."

"No, you cant. No, and please get off me." She started to do seductive dancing. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Even when I close my eyes, you cant be her." he said loud enough for everyone to hear, but soft enough not to hurt her.

"WHY? WHO IS IT? I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE IF YOU TELL ME. WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY YO CANT OR WONT HAVE SEX WITH ME? WHY WONT YOU RON. IS THERE SOMEONE ELSE? WHY WONT YOU HAVE SEX WITH ME? PEOPLE WOULD KILL TO BE IN YOUR POSITION! WHY?" Ron was Getting annoyed and she was still screaming 'why'. He didn't know what made him do it. But it just slipped out

"I'M NOT GONNA HAVE SEX WITH YOU BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH HERMIONE. I LOVE HERM-ione" he shouted, then finished in a soft whisper, when he realized Hermione whip open the closet door. He turned around, only to see a wide eyed person standing there.

**NO MORE UPDATES UNLESS I GET MORE REVIEWS. I WANT MORE REVIEWS AT LEAST 10 MORE. AND MIND YOU I ALREADY WROTE IT. ITS ALL UP TO YOU.**

**DISCLAIMER: #1 YOU MUTHA BITCHES KNOW THAT I' DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. DO DON'T ASK NO QUESTIONS. AIGHT. NOW WRITE ME SOME REVIEWS EACH.**


	5. What's gotten into her?

Disclaimer: Mutha suckas you already know I don't own Harry Potter.

Hermione stood in the doorway gaping at Ron. He turned three different shades of Red, before he stuck to a magenta. Hermione's shocked look turned into a glare. She turned to Lavender who was glaring daggers back. "Lavender, please leave so that Ron and I can talk to each other." said Hermione in a surprisingly calm and polite voice. Lavender glared at her, then glared at Ron.

"I am not going to go anywhere. Won-Won, it's hard to believe that you can even like this boyfriend stealing Mudblood." Ron and Hermione both gasped, then they both glared daggers at Lavender. Hermione whipped out her wand and moved toward Lavender. Ron held her back, then took her wand. Hermione turned to him then muttered a thanks. Then her face turned deadly as she lunged at Lavender and punched her dead in the face. She then got up and, if possible her glare turned even deadlier. "Lavender GET OUT!" shouted Hermione. Lavender cowered in the corner. Then got the courage to venomously retort.

"I wont let you have my shot at marrying a hero, you boyfriend stealing slut." Hermione, laughed at her.

"Yes, I am the slut. You're lying in the corner of a very large broom closet with close to no clothes on. You just begged a bloke to have sex with you. I WOULD NEVER STOOP THAT LOW. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!" Ron was trying to creep out of the broom closet, as sexy as it was to see Hermione this angry it was twenty times scarier. She peeped him. "And you" she said pointing at him. "You, will stay right where you are, I've not even started with you." He gulped and stood still secretly even more aroused. Lavender already put on her clothes and was starting to leave when Hermione realized something. "NO, NO,NO,NO,NO. WAIT. I HAVE SOMETHING ELSE TO SAY. SEAMUS DEAN AND ROMILDA VANE GET IN HERE NOW!" she yelled and screeched at the same time, her voice getting quite hoarse after all the yelling. They didn't even budge. So Hermione did what she knew, she pulled her wand out of Ron's hands. And with a wave of the wand, and in came Seamus, Dean and Romilda looking very frightened, but laughed when they saw Lavender cowering in the corner. Hermione's voice turned back to normal, but it was just as deadly. "If you think what I did to Lavender was funny, you cannot wait until you see and feel what I do to you." she said pointing at them each. "Harry Ginny Fred and George, please come in here now. I have something that we all may want to hear." They walked into the broom closet, amusement on their faces. Hermione then started to speak of what she knew. She turned to Seamus and Dean. "I'll bet anything, that you two boys knew how Ron feels- or says that he feels about me- didn't you? No- no, don't speak until I tell you." she said in a very creepy calm voice. Ron now knew for sure that it wasn't her looks that made him love her. "I bet you didn't think that Ginny would resist, and beat the shit out of Dean did you!" she said in a more demanding voice. They were about to speak. She put her hand up. "I will let you know when I want to hear you speak. But, I know that you didn't know, that I was in the bathroom when Dean and Romilda were talking about the plan. Now, if I recall, I am supposed to be too insecure to not be easy. Seamus, what I'm about to say is meant for you. If, you come near me with anything other than friendship on your mind, I will castrate you. AND FOR THE INCOMPETENTS THAT DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS IT MEANS THAT I WILL CHOP A PART OFF AND-" her voice went to a bone chilling whisper as she leant down to Seamus' ear. " it will be something that you will need and miss." her voice went back to normal as they tried to leave. She wave her wand and the four were tied up with tight ropes over their whole bodies.

"Wait right there. Now, I just want to know why?" she said. Nobody spoke. "Dean, I want you to explain the whole story, now you may speak."

"Well, I just missed Ginny and I wanted her back. Seamus said that you looked sexy when he saw you in London square. Romilda, wanted to be able to kiss Harry once, as she put it. And Lavender, said that she wanted Ron back, because he was a hero now." They all looked at Dean. Hermione held her hand up to them, indicating that they shouldn't say anything. She looked at him, she cocked up her eyebrow, then tilted her head.

"Dean, I just want to fix this so that when its time to get back to school there's no bad blood." said Hermione.

"Like yours you mud blood." shot Lavender. Hermione smirked. She raised her wand, and Fred George Harry and Ron moved towards her. She put her hands up and nodded reassuringly.

No, it's okay guys. I figure that if I were her, and my ex-boyfriend- whom of which, I just spent two days of planning on how I was going to get him back- just shouted- in front of everyone that is important at Hogwarts- that he didn't want to have sex with her- after she threw herself at him. Oh and that he's in love with his best friend. But it's not me, because, I just happen to be the mudblood best friend, that he fell in love with. Go figure." said Hermione, wanting to make Lavender more angry, before she did what she really wanted to do. The others were trying to hold their laughter, while Lavender scowled. "But Lavender, honey. Did he fall in love with me before or after you guys went out. Because, if it was before- you might not be so happy about that. But if it was after- you might not be so happy about that either." Hermione turned to Ron then smiled, before she conjured a chair next to hers for Ron to sit in. She pointed at the chair.

"Now, Lavender. If you don't like me as much as you say that you don't, I have a way to solve it. That is, if your powers can match mine." Hermione said with a smile. Lavenders scowl turned into a look of worry. "And, by that, I mean we should duel. I'm not scary. After all, I am _just _a mud blood." Hermione said confidently looking at her nails as the others laughed freely.

"How am I supposed to duel with my whole body wrapped in ropes." Hermione looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world- because it was.

"You know- Back at school, when people said you were inadequate- in this case meaning stupid- I thought they were wrong and just judging you by your looks-because believe me, you look stupid. But you really are as stupid as you look. Go figure. I'll let you go of course. But if you're scared, you don't have to duel me. Then again if you win- who knows, you might become more popular, than you once were. Because after today's cowering, you will be the laughing stock of Hogwarts." Lavenders face went into shock.

"Okay mudblood. But when I win. Keep your paws off of my boyfriends." Hermione yawned then with a lazy flick of her wand Lavender, and the other three were set free. Hermione walked off to the center of the party Lavender following her closely watched by Ginny and the others. A circle formed around them. Hermione was pinning her hair when Lavender tried to hex her while Hermione's wand wasn't even in her hand. But Hermione knew what would happen and planned the whole thing. Hermione was honestly taking a risk in what she was doing, but she studied it long enough, she thought she had it down. She had been studying to do wandless and old magic . And it worked. As soon as Lavender shouted the hex Hermione put a protection on herself so that the charm bounced off of her and back at the person who cast it. Hermione thought of a summoning charm and Lavender's wand flew into her hands. Everybody looked at Hermione in awe. In the past few hours Ron fell in love with her way past twelve times. Lavender got up with bag wings and fangs. Her spell had messed up anyway. Hermione thought of the counter curse, she walked to across the room to Lavender. "Look, I never actually liked you, but I don't want this. I never meant for this to happen. I don't want to be your friend, I just don't want another enemy. The choice is up to you, but, I don't think you want **this** to happen again." said Hermione walking away, but something stopped her.

"Hey Hermione, you look more than adequate." said Lavender. Hermione nodded. She then walked up to her crew. They all looked afraid of her, except Ginny and Ron. They smiled at her, she returned Ginny's smile and looked at Ron then looked down quickly. Harry spoke first.

"I wanna do wandless and old magic. How come you can do wandless and old magic? I don't know how to do wandless and old magic. Where did you learn it?" Hermione looked at him and just stared. "What?"

"You are my best mate and I love you, but you are incredibly stupid." He looked at her confused. "Harry, you have the best wandless magic around. You do it whenever you don't have your wand. But because you're not really that good with the non-verbal spells, its limited. Instead of thinking about what you want to happen, you think about wanting your want and then it appears, do you remember? It's happened countless times. And on top of that, you have a born gift for old magic. You helped me learn it, or at least you were the reason that I wanted to learn it. When the death eaters, were about to kill me and Ron, you did the abridged and not as powerful version of the charm that your mother did, for you." They all looked at Hermione and Harry in awe. Harry looked at her in awe.

"How did you know what I was trying to do?" Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"We're your family and you love us. I just found out. The charm I put on myself was supposed to radiate a Orange light and it wasn't supposed to hit Lavender. But instead it produced a bright red light. But I suspected before when we came back and George tried a tested jinx on Ron and it bounced off. But, you really just confirmed it for me. Did you know that yours is more powerful and less powerful than your mothers all at the same time?" They all looked at her in awe, he just shook his head no. "Well, when a sacrifice is made its really powerful and the love, that was really, really powerful. But hers only works on someone the unforgivable curses. Even though that is damn good. But yours, yours works on anything that someone doesn't want to get hit with or anything that they don't know is coming. But yours is less powerful at the same time because there was no sacrifice and so the range is a certain distance that I wont tell. But your mothers, a curse can be shot from anywhere, and you should be safe. But the question is did mean to do it. I know you didn't want us hurt, because unconscious is really powerful and you should learn to control it. But not too much, because if you do control it too much, certain situations when you panic, you wont be able to do it. So sometimes it should be set free and other times it should let loose."

"How do you know all of this?" asked Harry, not noticing that they were around the corner from her house. Hermione looked bashful.

"Remember what Ron said in first year, I know more about you than you do." said Hermione with a light smirk. "Now, get the hell out of my car. All of you, except Ron. I want to talk to you." They all left giving wolf whistles, and hooting. She looked at him and he blushed. "Aw, man. You're blushing. You must have it bad for me." said Hermione smiling jokingly. Ron looked at her and nodded. She put her arm around his and apparated to her room.

"Hermione, I don't know what to say. I can tell that since, you didn't say anything in the closet….. Well I know what that means." he said, with nothing but hurt in his eyes. "I don't want to ruin our friendship. I'll leave tonight, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have. I honestly didn't mean it. I was just joking?" said Ron. Hermione looked at what she was doing to him, and decided to stick it out a little longer. He looked so nervous and it was adorable on him. "I- I- I am so, so sorry. Yeah I love you, you're my friend"

"Ron- do you mean it? Or rather, did you mean what you said to Lavender?" He avoided her gaze.

"Yes" he mumbled. She looked at him.

"Since when?" she asked sternly.

"First year." she nodded, and gave him a questioning look. He cleared his throat and did his best Hermione impression, "You've got dirt, on your nose. Did you know? Just there" he said pointing at his nose. She laughed he gave a depressed chuckle.

"Why are you doing this now? Six years of being my friend and you couldn't find it in you to say oh Ron I love you too. I mean, you could've asked me to the Yule ball. **_I_** asked **_you_** to Slughorns party to find you snogging Lavender Brown, in a sodding chair. I was mortified. I don't think I can even get over it." she yelled in mock anger, although he didn't get it.

"Hermione, I love you. I love you. And I know everything about you. So there is nothing new to me, I don't love you because of your looks although they help. But I don't, everybody thinks I love you because you're perfect. But that's it you're not just perfect, you're perfect for me." He was now so close to her, that her forehead touched his chin. He leaned down to kiss her. It started light and sweet. Then Ron used his hand to trace circles on the back of Hermione's neck. Hermione pulled away. She looked him in the eyes. She then narrowed her eyes.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley if you ever kiss me again I will have to-" she started in a bone chilling voice. She then pushed him on her bed, straddled him and then whispered in his ear. "kiss you back. I love you too." she said kissing his neck, and biting him in areas that she always knew were sensitive.

"Oh, my god. Hermione please stop." he said in more than a sigh less than a whisper. She pulled back. "I have to tell you something."

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

HEY I WANT MORE REVIEWS PLEASE. OH AND THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS, AIGHT.


	6. You Did Whatt!

"Okay Ron. What's wrong?" she asked with nothing but worry in her voice. She wondered what he could have to tell her. She was worried about what he had to tell her. Their friendship was more fragile than ever, due to the current events.

"I don't want us to have any secrets from each other. I want to tell you everything. I want to know everything. I want to be able to tell you things that I cant tell Harry. I want you to tell me things that you cant tell Ginny. I want that kind of relationship, just a better version of our friendship. Do you know what I mean?" he asked. She just laughed at him and nodded. Then she scrunched up her nose.

"Do you mean that you don't want things to get complicated if this doesn't work out?" she asked, knowing what he meant. He nodded. "So that means that we're friends first. I should be able to tell you if some man flirts with me, without you getting jealous, right?" she asked just for her own entertainment. "And you should be able to tell me if Lavenders after you again. It should be cake. No complexities or jealous fits of anger if I just happen to snog another bloke in a broom closet, right?" he looked at her with mock loathing. She reciprocated the look. He then kissed her nose. She blushed a great red.

"Aw, you're blushing. You must have it bad for me, huh?" asked Ron with a smirk. She nodded, then leaned down to kiss his forehead, his eyelids, his nose his chin, his cheeks, then she traced kisses down his jaw and down to his neck as his breathing quickened. He pulled away.

"Hermione, hold up. That isn't all that I wanted to tell you." he said. She caught his gaze, and he looked down as if he was guilty for something. She nodded the got off him and went to her draw.

"Talk and turn around." she said twirling her finger motioning for him to turn around. He turned around. She started changing into a pair of black cotton pajamas with gold snitches, red bludgers and brooms zooming around. Her make up was off but she looked the same, just a little less glossy. When she sat on the bed he finally started talking.

"Okay, so I don't want you to be mad at me, because I thought that you would never speak to me again, let alone go out with me ever. So in sixth year , when it became a little more obvious to Harry, that I kind I fancied you, he told me that, we might end up together. But when Lavender and I started going out, you stopped talking to me and I thought that you'd never talk to me. And, believe me I wanted to apologize, but I was always kind of frightened by you. But anyway, I was miserable without you, but I thought our friendship boat sailed and su-"

"Ron, what are you trying to say?" interrupted Hermione with a serious look in here eyes. He gulped.

"Well, when Harry said that we would probably end up together. I decided to save myself for you- however stupid that sounds. But when you stopped talking to me, Lavender and I didn't stop at snogging." Ron said nervously. A light drizzle started outside and the lights began to flicker a little. Hermione stood up. She glared at him, she was on the verge of tears. She knew what he meant, but she had to ask.

"You had sex with her didn't you?" she asked in a whisper tears gushing down her face. As soon as the tears started to gush, the rain hardened in torrential downpour. He nodded and tried to hug her. She pushed him away. She just looked at him, nothing but hurt and depression in her eyes. She finally spoke again, the whisper drenched in sadness, depression, and the tiniest twinge of harshness. "Um, Ronald, whatever we had isn't going to work. I can't be around you anymore." she said simply. Lying down on her bed and facing away from him.

"Hermione please don't do this." he said in something more than a whisper. "I love you so much and if you say that you don't want to be with me, I can live with that, but I need to have you in my life, even if its as my enemy. Please." he was now begging. He went to the side that she was facing and he was now on his knees, begging her. "Please just forgive me. Please." She couldn't look at him without crying. She just closed her eyes and let the tears drop. "Hermione, it didn't mean anything to me, just please, forgive me." Obviously this was the wrong thing to say, because, she punched him right in the eye.

"REALLY RON, BECAUSE I REALLY DON'T SEE HOW YOU CAN LOVE ME AND THEN GO SHAG LAVENDER IN THE SODDING BROOM CLOSET, WITHOUT IT MEANING SOMETHING! YOU DON'T LOVE ME, THIS IS JUST SOME SICK FANTASY, THAT YOU WANTED TO FULFILL, BECAUSE YOU KNEW THAT I LOVED YOU. YOU BELONG TO LAVENDER, NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" By this time there was a thunderstorm, the lights were flickering and the entire house was shaking, because of Hermione's anger. Ron's eye was turning, black, because of the force that Hermione put in it. Also she turned around to see four frightened faces looking at her. But she didn't calm down so neither did her voice, but she was no longer crying. "WHO HERE ISN'T A VIRGIN?" Fred and George raised their hands, Ron didn't. "RON RAISE YOUR HAND. LOSING IT TO A SLUT COUNTS ALSO." Everyone but Harry looked at him in shock. Ron raised his hand. "NOW WHO HERE LOST THEIR INNOCENCE TO SOMEONE THAT THEY LOVED OR LOVE?" No one raised their hands. The light bulb in Hermione's room blew up. She walked over to Fred. "Who did you lose it to?" she asked in a normal , but hoarse voice. He looked slightly ashamed.

"I don't know her name. But that's why Angelina dumped me. It was a really drunken night." he said in a whisper. She looked like she felt sorry for him. She moved to George.

"Who did you lose it to?" she asked in a more calm voice. He looked down and mumbled something. "What?"

"I don't know who she was. I woke up and didn't remember a thing. But I found Alicia sitting on the floor asking me why I did it. I didn't know what she was on about until I found a note saying that I was a really good shag, that she always wanted to get back at Alicia and that I helped her with her plan for revenge. I don't know who she was, I don't remember any bit from that night. But Alicia left me and I can only assume she knows what happened, but she wont talk to me to confirm any of it. Bloody fire whiskey." Hermione gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

She then moved on to Ron.

"What happened?" she said in a harsh cold voice. He looked at her, she noticed the tear in his eye. He looked down before he spoke.

"It was after right after Christmas Holiday. The day that we got back. She dragged me to the room of requirement, and then she gave me something to drink it looked like pumpkin juice, but it didn't smell like pumpkin juice. And it certainly didn't taste like pumpkin-"

"Hold on, Ron what did it taste like? And what feeling did you get when you drank it?"

"Well it smelled like coconut-" he started. A look of realization dawned on her face and the lights fixed themselves and it stopped raining. She ran to her draw and sprayed something. As soon as he smelled it he looked mesmerized.

"Yeah it smelled like that, I love that smell." he said in a lazy voice. Hermione smiled. Everyone seemed to realize something that he didn't.

"What else did it smell like?" He snapped out of it.

"It also smelled like Vanilla." he said. Hermione looked at something and laughed. All but Ron laughed when they realized why she was laughing. Hermione had nothing but Vanilla scented shampoos. "And it tasted like coconut, peppermint and vanilla. That's when I started to feel good and dizzy, I only remember the next morning getting d- Ohhh. That slut slipped me a love potion." They all laughed at how long it took him to figure out.

"Oh, and Fred. I think that you should think about letting me use a selective pensieve, so that we can look around your memory and find out what happened, before the icky sex parts. Same with you George. Lets do it now." said Hermione. With a wave of her hand a pensieve came out. She held her hands on Fred and George's heads and pulled something silvery out of both. Then she put them into the stone goblet. She sent Fred and George into Fred's. Ten minutes later they both came back with glum looks on their faces, she didn't bother to ask she just sent them into George's. Again they came back with even worse shocked looks on their faces. She finally decided to ask.

"What happened?" she asked tentatively. They looked at each other then her.

"I don't know why they did it to both of them or us. But we did something to them. I don't know what happened. I don't know what we did, but we also got slipped love potions. By the same sisters. Twin sisters.

They were their friends. I cant believe that Mary and Carrie would do this to us." They all looked confused all except Ginny, she spoke for them.

"They were Fred and Georges first girlfriends. The whole lot of them were friends. Mary and Carrie knew that Alicia and Angelina liked Fred and George. They went out with them for that reason. But they didn't let that stop them from being friends, neither Fred or George liked Mary or Carrie, they liked Alicia and Angelina. Then Mary and Carrie dumped Fred and George, for these other boys with money. They stopped their group. Then it was just Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia. The next year the boys finally got the nerve to ask the girls out and they said yes. They year after that when the boys left the school, they still owled each other and were still going out even though they weren't together. But hold on- The plot thickens. This year when the boys opened their joke shop, Mary and Carrie went their talking about a reconciliation. That's when Alicia and Angelina came to the shop and instead of telling Mary and Carrie that they'd been going out for the past two years they just listened to what they were saying and waited for the boys to say what they were going to say. When they told them they put on phony smiles and hugged the girlfriends. That's when they 'forgave' each other. I'll bet that's who they were, weren't the Fred? George?" said Ginny with a smile. They all looked at her. "What?" she asked.

"Gin, how'd you know all of that?" Ginny just smiled.

"Well, the first time I went shopping with Hermione I saw them while she got her hair done and Ron watched. I saw Alicia and Angelina talking while getting their nails done. Then I asked them what happened between you guys last year. They told me about Mary and Carrie. I told them that you guys loved them and that you didn't do it to hurt them. They said whatever, and I said that they should talk to you. You should probably show them what you saw." They all just looked at her.

"What?"

"Did they say anything about us?" the twins asked in unison. Ginny looked down.

"No, but they did say something about having dates, and thinking about it." said Ginny nervously.

"We were going to propose the next day. Did you know that?" they again said in unison. Ginny shook her head.

"No, but I told them about how you guys never did stop talking about them. And how miserable you've been. And how you're not really that funny anymore. They just said that they had to go, but they did both have tears in their eyes. I don't think they want to go out with these other guys. But when they left they both shouted something about 'seven years' 'deceitfulness' and 'twin bitches'. Sorry." they both looked depressed and unhappy. They both left with a small 'pop'. As soon as they did, Ginny and Hermione squealed. Harry and Ron looked at them in confusion.

Two minutes later four people popped in. There in the middle of Hermione's room stood Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia.

"You said you wanted to show me something, Fred. Where in the bloody hell is it? And where is Hermione?" asked Angelina. Hermione raised her hand. Angelina and Alicia rushed towards her and Ginny hugging all of they younger group. Fred and George pried them both off of Harry and Ron. "You know, if I wasn't sure that him and Hermione would be marrying each other, I definitely would have went for your younger brother!" Angelina shouted to Fred.

"And if, I didn't know that Harry was in love with Ginny, I would've went for the youngest seeker of the century!" yelled Alicia to George. They both pulled the girls to their pensieve and went in. Ten minutes later they both came out hugging. Thy left right after that.

"So, I'm tired are you Harry?" asked Ginny with a huge fake yawn. She didn't wait for him to answer she just pulled him out of the room. As soon as they left Ron laughed. Hermione looked at him.

"You hit really hard." he said with mock hurt in his voice. Hermione laughed.

"Um, yeah. I'm sorry. I overreacted, a little bit." she said. He looked at her like he was crazy.

"Yeah, just a smidgen. You only hit me once, and made the weather change, blew up a light bulb. Just a little. But, you know, that just makes you even more perfect for me right?" Hermione smiled, but it soon faded and she looked down before she spoke to him.

"Ron. I still can't be with you." He looked at her with nothing but love and hurt in his eyes, and she knew that she was breaking his heart. But she couldn't bare it. She wasn't going to be his first, Lavender shared a special part of him that she would never share. And she didn't even know why he loved her, she wasn't pretty, she wasn't smart and she wasn't worth it, everyone was right. She was just a mud blood. It was killing her, but she couldn't do it. "We set rules for our relationship, and in the first ten minutes, they were broken. I cant do anything that can alter my life with you, knowing that Lavender beat me to it." She looked at him. He had tears in his eyes. She started to cry also. It started to rain hard again.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. His voice starting to crack. "I love you. I didn't love her. I want to be with you. I didn't want to be with her. You have my heart, and I can never get it back. Please don't do this. I love you. And I'll never love anyone else the way that I love you. Please, I want to be with you and you only. Please, believe me." She could hear in his voice that his heart was breaking. She wanted to be with him, but she knew she wasn't good enough for him.

"Ron, I'm not even worth it. I'm not pretty, I'm not smart and I'm not worth it. I am just a mud blood. You need to be with at least a half and half, I am no good for you. If we- Can we just be friends, please? You still have your chance at Lavender, take it." she said, tears running down her face." He looked hurt, and depressed, but livid.

"Hermione, how do you go from, kissing me and wanting to be with me to a sappy, sorry ass, 'it's not you it's me type speech'. Where the fuck is all of this coming from. Why now? And no, we cant be friends. We're too deep in. I could understand you telling me that you love me as a brother and nothing else, but you told me you loved me, you kissed me back, you punched me in the face for something that I didn't have any control over, and then you just broke my heart. So if you're wondering if we can just be friends, the answer is no." his voice was now harsh and cold.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked, in a whisper.

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me? I just spent about two weeks alone with you and each day all we've done is flirt. You just caused a thunderstorm because I had sex with some girl, who I couldn't even-. I cant believe you. What the hell is this all about? I just poured my heart out to you and I do remember one thing from that night with Lavender. She wanted to be with me so bad before I was a 'hero', that she slipped me a potion that made her give me the same feeling as you give me. I just want you to know this, 'when you take a love potion, the person that gives it to you to take becomes the person that you want to be with'. So in my mind, (as sick as it sounds)

my first time was with you." There was a silence for a while, both of them looking at the floor sneaking glances at one another. "I don't get it, what do you want?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"I want to go back to the way things were." she said simply in something more than a whisper.

He laughed harshly.

"You mean, you want me to pine after you some more. Steal glances at you and follow you around. You don't want a person, you want a pet. I already know I'm not good enough for you, but this is a really harsh way to tell me. You shouldn't have played along with it Hermione, I'm a big boy, if you didn't love me, you could've just said so." With that he disapparated out of the room. She just lied on the bed and cried herself to sleep. In two days they were going to have to go to the Burrow for Harry's birthday. She woke instantly as she heard a knock on her door.

"What?" she said in cross between a whisper and a sigh. The door pushed in. There stood Harry, Ginny and VERONICA! "What?" she asked in the same voice. Veronica brought out Hermione's favorite cookies and juice as Hermione scooted over to make room for her. Ginny and Harry looked at them surprised. They snuggled up to each other. Harry and Ginny looked utterly shocked.

"Okay, I don't know what to think. I thought you two hated each other." Hermione and Veronica looked at Harry as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We do and we don't." said Hermione. Harry and Ginny looked confused. Veronica sighed.

"Hermie your friends are beautiful, but ugh. Okay, I love Hermione, she is the younger sister I never had. That's why we don't get along. All the boyfriends that I don't think deserve her, I steal. And she does and doesn't understand that I do it because I love her." Hermione looked at her in shock and anger.

"What about Brandis? He was great. And you were then and are now disgusting" Veronica looked disgusted, and hurt.

"No, no. He wasn't. That's why I dumped him, like that. He was going to dump you for someone else, so I dated then dumped him. And just so you know, I'm not as disgusting as I seem. It just looks that way, because I make it look that way, and what type of disgusting do you mean. Sluttish or evil?" Hermione gave a dry chuckle.

"Both." Veronica gave a mock hurt look.

"I am not. I am technically still a virgin. And as for evil, I did that to him because of what he was going to do to you." Hermione looked pleased, until Veronica spoke again. "So, what happened?"

"He left." Veronica, Harry and Ginny looked livid. Harry's fists balled up. "No, guys. It was my fault. I told him that I didn't think we should be together." she said quietly. They all looked at her confused. "He had sex with Lavender. I'll never get to share that with - ill that sounded really disgusting. Then he asked why I was doing this, Then he told me that I shouldn't have played with him like that. Now he think's that I don't love him. I love him." she said all in a little more than a whisper. They all looked at her like she was stupid, Ginny was the only one that had the guts to speak up.

"Well that was really stupid Hermione! Is it that he's not good enough for you, because if that's it I'll leave too." and with that she walked down the stairs and left, not listening to the protests from Hermione. Then there were three.

"Listen, Veronica. Can I talk to Hermione for a second, please?" asked Harry. Veronica got up and left the room. "Hermione, Ginny was right. That was really stupid, especially since you have to see him in the next two days for my birthday party. And in the next week you'll honestly be seeing him for the next year. What was it? Why don't you want to be with him?" asked Harry in a soft voice. Hermione sighed.

"Harry, I love him. I do want to be with him, I'm just not good enough for him. I'm not pretty enough, I'm not smart enough and I'm not worth the sneering and trouble. The truth is, I am just a mud blood. Ron deserves better than that. He deserves better than me." Harry scoffed at her reasons.

"You're right he does." said Harry. Hermione glared daggers at him. "If you honestly believe that Ron that of that of you, then you are completely right, you don't deserve him. It's times like this that I need Sirius. If my dad gave up the first time my mom gave him this pureblood muggleborn speech, I wouldn't be here right now. Sirius says that my mom was in love with my dad, but was going to leave him alone because of blood status. Where would the world be if she did. This is the last thing that I'm going to say to you." he took a deep breath, while she looked him in the eye. "You are being so, so, so, so stupid. If you love him and he loves you, what should it matter? If you cant stop what you're doing now, then I think they're right. You don't think he's good enough for you." Hermione jumped up.

"I'm not good enough for him. He's perfect. Look at me, I'm a bloody, frumpy, 'cousin it' looking thing. I'm not pretty and I never will be. No matter how many times I dye or straighten my hair. I'm not smart. No one in this world should love me, why does he? I cant do this Harry, I'm not girlfriend material. And he deserves someone perfect, I'm barely adequate. Harry, it'll be better for him. Just, please tell him that I want to be friends, like he said we could be, after the whole Lavender thing. Pleas tell him, I want him to talk to me, please? Just tell him that, and that I miss him. I'll see you next week on the train." she said with tears in her eyes and a weak smile.

"You're not coming to my birthday?" he asked. She nodded.

"I don't think I' on the Weasley Christmas card list. Can you tell Ginny that I miss her? And can you shut off the lights. I'm tired." she said in a depressed voice. Harry tucked her in and kissed her forehead, doing everything she asked as soon as he got to the Burrow.

**AT THE BURROW**

Ron wanted nothing more than to be with Hermione, but obviously she didn't want to be with him. The same question uttered in his head over and over again. 'Why is she doing this?' he thought. 'If she wants me to be with Lavender, then that's what I'll do. I'll be with someone who wants me', he thought. He went to sleep that night with the same two thoughts running through his head. 'If she wants to be friends, we can be friends.' and 'why is she doing this?'

**TO BE CONTINUED……**

**MORE REVIEWS PLEASE**


	7. OH MY GOD!

The next day Hermione's school letters arrived. She found a surprise that lifted her spirits. She found that she had been made Head Girl. She tried her best to make herself look good, but ever since the night before she didn't feel like doing anything. She couldn't eat, she hardly slept and in one night her hair became really dull and amazingly limp. She couldn't stop thinking about Ron. She couldn't stop thinking about the things that she said and the faces that he made. She wanted to be with him more than ever, but she didn't think she deserved to, especially after last night. She went in the shower and washed her hair. She put it in a messy ponytail and put on baggy black pants and an oversized t-shirt with stains on it over that she put on a giant hoodie. When she realized what she was wearing and whose clothes they were, she started to sob uncontrollably. After twenty minutes of wearing something with the scent of him she controlled herself and went out to her car. She drove for twenty minutes when she pulled up to the leaky cauldron. She passed through and headed into Diagon Alley. When she got there she saw many faces that she recognized, but she didn't respond to any of the waves, she just headed towards Flourish and Blotts. When she got there she saw many gaping at her so she put on her hood. She didn't even look around for extra books, she just went and did what she needed to do. As soon as she got to the counter she threw down her money without getting her change back and left the store. She then went to Madam Malkin's to get new dress robes. She didn't even bother getting it fit, she just left as soon as she picked them out, she went to the apothecary and got the listed potions for N.E.W.T's level potions and she was done with her shopping. She was right in front of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes when she saw two redheads and a raven haired boy walk in she let out a huge sob. When they turned around they all looked right at her, she just ran away, after shouting a "Happy Soon to be Birthday" not listening to the protests being made by Harry. Even Ginny yelled for her not to leave. She couldn't bare to see his face, he didn't look as bad as her, he looked bad, but his hair wasn't going limp. She ran to the Leaky Cauldron and ran through to her car. She must have sat in there for an hour before she stopped crying and was finally able to see enough to drive her car.

When she got home she saw Dudley Veronica's on the couch. When they heard the door close they looked back. "Hey Hermie, are you okay?" asked Veronica. Hermione could tell that she was being sincere. Hermione also noticed the way Veronica acted around Dudley. She seemed to really like him.

"Yeah Ronnie. I'm good. Hi." she finished, looking at Dudley. He gave a absent minded wave as he tried to get close to Veronica. But she pushed away and stopped him.

"No wait, Dudley, I have to talk to Hermione. I'll be back." she said, getting up and pulling Hermione up to Veronica's room. When they got in Hermione noticed that she hadn't been in there in almost five years. "Hermione what's wrong? No- wait that was a stupid question. You shouldn't sulk. But, I do have a question for you. Why did you tell him that you wanted to be just

Friends? If you were going to sulk around like this, why didn't you just start your relationship? It's obvious that you love him really, which is the reason that I didn't take him in the first place." she said trying to lighten the mood. Hermione gave a dry chuckle.

"Veronica, he doesn't want to be my friend. We had an agreement that we were going to be friends first. Then he told me that he had sex with another girl, then I got angry with him only to find out he was drunk. Then I forgave him and I realized that I'm not going to be his first. That is a really special thing that I wanted to share together. That chance has passed. But when I was angry with him over that, he said he wanted me to be in his life, as an enemy if I wouldn't accept anything else. Why is it that when I want to be friends, he doesn't want to anymore? Why cant he just accept that I'm not good enough for him? I'm just a mud blood." said Hermione, not realizing that she just used a magical term with her muggle cousin staring right there.

"Hermione what's a mud blood?" asked Veronica. Hermione's eyes stuck open. She had just realized what she had said, and was now thinking of the best way to explain it without mentioning magic. She finally found a way. Veronica just gaped at her.

"Well, you know how in sororities and fraternities if your parents were in it, you will definitely get accepted, they have to let you in." Veronica nodded. Hermione continued. "Well that's how it is, and in the school, at least one of the parents were in the school, but neither mum or dad went to the school. So students parents basically all know each other, and so some of the students are called 'purebloods' both of their parents were in the school, some are called 'half-breeds' at least one parent was in the school, and a really cruel name for a student that you feel doesn't deserve or belong in the school, you call a 'mud blood'. Ron and Ginny are pureblood, while Harry is kind of like a pureblood, but they believe that your entire family- all generations should've been in the school. Harry's father's whole family was always in the school, but his mother was accepted because of the talent she showed." Veronica just gaped at her.

"You're a witch aren't you?" Hermione just gaped at her, that's all Veronica needed to have her answer confirmed. She started squealing. "OH MY GOD! Your school is the best wizarding school in the country- no screw that in Europe. You go to Hogwarts. OH MY GOD! This year is going to be so much fun." Veronica squealed.

"How the hell did you know that?" Hermione asked. Veronica cocked her head and smiled. She ran to her drawer and pulled out a letter. Hermione read the letter and nodded her head 'no' that's all she could do.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you, that you have been hand selected to be under the mentorship of Headmistress Minerva McGonagall has been granted. For one year you will me a student-teacher then, you will be in the running. You are expected at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the first of September."_

_Respectfully,_

_Ministry of Magic_

_Department of Training_

How come you didn't tell me?" Veronica shook her head.

"The same reason you didn't tell me. I didn't know you were in seventh year. What house are you in, Ravenclaw?" Hermione shook her head 'no'. Veronica looked put-out. "I thought you were smart. Don't tell me Slytherin." Veronica looked shocked.

"No- I'm in the best house at Hogwarts- Gryffindor." Veronica looked smiled widely.

"This year, I'm taking over as the Transfiguration teacher and I'm in the running to be the Head of Gryffindor next year." she squealed. Hermione looked confused.

"You cant run Gryffindor, you're only nineteen. And the Head of Gryffindor has to be someone from Gryffindor." Hermione stated. Veronica suddenly understood what she was saying.

"Oh, but, I was hand selected by McGonagall. And she told me as long as the sorting hat says that I have the heart and bravery of a Gryffindor, I'm in." she squealed, then a look of realization dawned on her face. "YOUR FRIENDS ARE RON _WEASLEY AND _HARRY_ POTTER!" _Hermione grinned sheepishly. "Your best friends are the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world. One of them wants to be with you and the other loves you like- OH MY GOD! I made a fool of myself. Come on-" she rambled pulling Hermione up and to Hermione's room. Veronica pulled out her wand and opened Hermione's door.

"I'm not going to get used to this." muttered Hermione sitting on her bed as Veronica, rummaged through her drawers. "What are you doing?" asked Hermione.

"Getting out clothes for you, you look like shit. Oh and you need to do your hair." stated Veronica bluntly. Hermione looked confused.

"Ronnie you know I'm not good at shit like that." said Hermione simply. Veronica turned to her and sighed.

"Hermie, to do _your_ hair" she said pointing at Hermione. "Takes a good amount of _charm_ and wit." Hermione still didn't get what she was saying. Veronica just chuckled.

"What did you get on your O.W.L's?" she asked. Hermione still didn't get it.

"All 'Outstanding' marks, except for Defense Against the Dark Arts." said Hermione. Veronica just looked at her.

"So a muggleborn like you, should know how to do a simple hair charm to shape your hair to look however you want it to look. To think I'll be your teacher this year, it scares me." she said jokingly. Hermione couldn't help but feel really close to her cousin at this moment. She knew she had to ask her something.

"Ronnie, why do you treat me this way?" blurted Hermione. Veronica just shook her head.

"You mean, why am I such a bitch?" Hermione nodded. Veronica smiled. "Um, when we were younger, I lived here and then I moved when I got accepted to Acklemeyers. I figured the best way to be without you was to start hating you. So, I hated you on top and missed you desperately on the bottom." Veronica looked hurt and decided to change the subject by herself. "How the hell didn't I recognize him, how didn't I see the scar? But- why wasn't your name in the paper? Theirs were." Hermione waved it off.

"I didn't want the attention and Harry's name belongs to the public so he couldn't say no, but Ron's father is important in the ministry now so his name had to be in it also. I just said no comment to Skeeterbugg." That was Hermione's name for Rita Skeeter. Veronica just waved it off.

"I cant believe I acted like such an ass, to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." said Veronica. Hermione just chuckled. Veronica looked at her like she was helpless when she remembered the origin of their conversation, and with a wave of her wand Hermione's hair was in elegant curls. She then pulled out an outfit that was classic. Camouflage black skirt and gray shirt with camouflage ballet shoes. Hermione looked at her confused.

"Where exactly are we going and shouldn't you be with Dudley?" asked Hermione. Veronica looked shocked and panicked.

"Diagon Ally, and OH SHIT!" she said running out the room. She came back two minutes later panting. "Okay, get dressed." Hermione nodded and went to the bathroom. When she came out Veronica laughed at her. Hermione was slouching and had a sour expression on her face.

"Hermione stand up straight and here-" said Veronica pointing at Hermione's face with her wand

,it was subtly made up, black eye shadow, and lip gloss. Hermione still looked sour and bitter. "Stand up straight and at least look presentable, before I put a smiling charm on you." said Veronica almost too sweet for Hermione's taste. When Hermione finally lost the argument they left the house and went back to the Leaky Cauldron. Transfigured herself to look completely different than she did, and the clothes didn't help. She now had jet black hair and fierce brown hair, it was still hidden by her enormous clothes, but she wouldn't be recognized anyway, she was now a MAN! When they walked through Diagon Ally Veronica noticed Hermione stiffen, when she realized what she was looking at she felt bad. There stood Ron, Harry and Ginny gaping at a forcibly smiling Hermione with arms around her cousin that was now a man, though they didn't know that. Ron's features hardened as he turned around. As soon as he did it was pouring rain.

Ginny almost lunged at Hermione, but Harry held her back. Harry just looked at Hermione in shock and disgust as she watched Ron go. Harry did all he could to keep Ginny back, but she eventually got free, with a wave of Hermione's hand Ginny stopped in place. Hermione rushed to Harry.

"Harry, it's not what it looks like. That's just someone who was following me around-"

"No, Harry, it not. It's me Ronnie." stated Veronica simply after hearing Hermione struggle to explain. Harry just gaped at her.

"Who are you and why are you here talking to me?" he asked harshly. She chuckled then unfroze Ginny.

"Ginerva Weasley STOP IT! I will be your Professor this year. So stop acting juvenile." said Veronica sternly. Harry and Ginny just gaped at her. "I might even be your head of house next year _Miss Weasley_" said Veronica, with a smile. She waved her wand to turn herself back to normal, Ginny's face dropped.

"How? Why?" asked Ginny and Harry with the same looks on their faces. Veronica laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm not as bad as I make myself. To answer the question brought up to me earlier. That slutty girl at the house is what or who I would like to call, 'The Fake Me'. Harry, I am nowhere remotely interested in you. I just did it to make Hermione hate me, and I no longer want that, so I'm going to stop the act. Hello, I am Veronica Granger. I love my little cousin more than anything in the world. And I owe you all apologies, I now feel inferior to you all, because Harry is jailbait." she said jokingly making them all laugh. She stuck her hand out and both Harry and Ginny shook. "I would also like to say, that I never had sex with your cousin Harry or that jerk off Brandis." They all looked at her questioningly. She sighed. "Since I am not your professor yet, I guess I can tell you. It's called the Kama charm. Obviously you know what it does, but I am not saying anymore." she said with a chuckle as they all got very interested. They then started to plead with her to tell them more. "NO MORE. We have bigger problems now, we need to find Ronald." she said. They led her to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. They saw Ron at the register, they all walked in except for Hermione. He saw her as the rest started to walk in, he caught her eye, they gazed at each other, but she finally broke it. She could feel his eyes on her. The rain started getting worse, she tried to stop it, but she couldn't control it. It just got worse. Frustration took over her and thunder and lightening started. The Weasley's Harry and Veronica were all looking at her. The ground began to shake. Ron ran out, conjured an umbrella and put it over her.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" he asked softly. She nodded.

"I think so. There isn't a reason to live without my best friends. Ron please forgive me, I don't know what I'd do without you. Please." He gave her a sad weak smile. She couldn't help notice the way his shirt clung to him in the rain, the way his hair was dripping wet. She loved him but she could never be with him. In the wizarding world they were from two completely different classes. He nodded.

"Of course I'll still be your friend. Your cousin explained everything, and yesterday is forgotten. Lets just make it a good last year." Everybody noticed that the sun was now shining as Hermione smiled. He hugged her and smiled. "But, I'm going to stay home for the rest of holiday, okay?" he asked. She nodded. Things would probably never be the same with their friendship.

"Come with me to get Harry's birthday present?" she asked with a timid smile.

"Of course." They didn't notice that they were still hugging until they heard a chucking behind them.

"Hey you guys." said Harry and Ginny behind them. Hermione and Ron pushed each other away, then looked at each other awkwardly. She motioned towards the Quidditch store. He nodded.

Hermione and Veronica followed the other to the Burrow. Hermione was shocked to see that Charlie was there sitting and having tea with Professor McGonagall. When Hermione saw them she greeted them and introduced them to Veronica.

"Oh, you'll be taking my place this year. We never really met." said McGonagall, giving as warm a smile as she could. Veronica wasn't as nervous anymore. But when Charlie spoke to her she froze.

"I'll be taking the Care of Magical Creature job, so we'll be co-workers." he said with a lopsided grin that was identical to Ron's. Veronica started to giggle and then turned a slight red.

"Hi." was all she could say. Harry and Ginny were watching and laughed. She finally gained her composure enough to speak some more. "I'm Veronica Granger, and I guess I'll see you in a week. I'm sure it'll be a pleasure. I'm sorry to be so straight forward, but I have a question." Charlie grinned. Hermione and McGonagall were watching very intently. Charlie motioned for her to sit down.

"No, don't worry about being straight forward, I like it. But I also have a question for you." he responded. She nodded.

"You can go first, if you want." she said. He grinned again. Hermione and McGonagall left the room, although they didn't notice.

"Um, okay. How old are you, because you look young." she smiled and blushed a faint pink.

"Um, well, I'll be twenty, in a few weeks. How old are you?" she asked with a smirk. He grinned and then laughed.

"Well, I'm twenty-five. But, the way Ginny spoke of you, I thought you were some sixteen year old girl. What was your question?" he said laughing. She just smiled sheepishly.

"I tend to have that affect, because of how childishly I acted while they were there. But, I wanted to know why you didn't accept the running head's job." He smiled some more.

"My little sister will be at the school next year while I have the head's job, I didn't want to be biased in anything." She nodded understandingly. He offered her tea.

"No, thanks. I should really go now, but thank you. I guess I'll see you in a few days, on the express." she said, he grinned even more. "Oh, um. Can you get Hermione for me?" she asked he ran upstairs. He saw Hermione sitting at Ron's door, crying.

"Hey Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked softly. She nodded. She then waved her wand, muttering a silencing charm.

"I'm sure you've heard of the problems your brother and I are having." he nodded. "Well, I don't want those problems. I love him, more than anything." Charlie looked confused.

"If you love him and he loves you, what's the problem?" She looked down at her shoes and muttered something. "What?"

"Blood status. I'm just a mud blood, and we'll never be accepted. I realized that last night. We'll spend more time defending our relationship more than having one. I don't want that." Charlie looked shocked, but then he calmed.

"Hermione, if the people that you care about accept the relationship, then it shouldn't matter what anyone else thinks. I don't think that Ron had sex with that girl, because she was a pureblood. Ron didn't even have sex with that girl." Hermione just looked down at her shoes.

"I just think that we should be friends. I love him, yes, but I know that aside from blood status, relationships are too complicated. Friendships aren't as challenging." Charlie thought it best to change the subject.

"So, I heard you got Head Girl. That's bloody brilliant." he said enthusiastically. Hermione snorted.

"I wonder who got Head Boy, Professor." she said jokingly. Charlie's eyebrows shot up.

"You'll be surprised." said Charlie. He quickly added. "Oh, and Veronica's looking for you. She's ready to go home." said Charlie hugging her and running downstairs. She knocked on Ron's door and it shot open.

"Um, I just wanted to say, I'm leaving and that I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked more than told nervously. He laughed and nodded.

"Was that a question?" he smirked. She blushed and chuckled nervously as he hugged her. "Alright you might want to say bye to the others, before you leave. They'd hate you if you didn't. Bye, Hermie." he said as he shut the door. She walked to Ginny's room and knocked on the door, the door swung open. "What d'you want?" asked Ginny hotly. Hermione blinked many times.

"I don't want you to think that I don't think that your brother isn't good enough for me, I love him with everything that I am, but I'm not good enough for him. I am so sorry. I love him, but I, I'm not strong enough for a relationship that I'd have to defend more than enjoy. I don't want my relationship with you to change also, because God knows that Ron and I will never be the same again. I am so sorry, I want things to work out with us. Ron is way too good for me, I just need you to spend the night with me, so that I don't make my whole house shake again. Come home with me please? Please?" Hermione rambled in probably three breaths. Ginny laughed and hugged Hermione.

"Why don't you guys spend the night here?" Hermione nodded 'no'. Ginny sighed in defeat and kissed Harry. "Bye babe." she said smiling and closing her door.

"Don't you need clothes?" Hermione asked, pointing at Ginny's door.

"Nope, I left my stuff at your house yesterday." Hermione smiled. They walked downstairs and saw Bill and Veronica talking more. Ginny cleared her throat loudly. "Professor Granger, aren't

we leaving?" asked Ginny with a smirk. Veronica nodded laughing at Ginny's question. They all looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? I thought it was funny." she said with an embarrassed blush on the face. They walked over to the fireplace. Ginny and Hermione went through the Floo first. "So, I'll see you on the train, Professor Weasley?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yes in two days, unless you come back tomorrow, with the girls." Charlie replied. She smiled.

"Is that an invitation, Professor Weasley?" she asked. He grinned and nodded.

"It is, Professor Granger." She laughed and then turned to the fireplace. She waved.

TO BE CONTINUED………


	8. The Last Chapter

This is the last Chapter. The Sequel will be soon. The sequel will start on the Train. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own Veronica.

When Ginny Hermione and Veronica got back to Hermione's house they sat in silence for a while. Someone finally broke the silence.

"Hey, if you're so cool now, why were you such a bitch before?" asked Ginny. Veronica laughed.

"It's a pity that we wont be able to have these heart to hearts at Hogwarts." she said laughing. Both Ginny and Hermione gave her serious looks. Veronica sighed. "I love Hermione. So much, and I'm sure she's told you about they incidents where I have been horrible. When we were younger we were always together especially since I practically lived here because of my parents jobs. But when I was eleven, I got accepted to Acklemeyers, and it was easier being away from her if we hated each other. I know you're thinking, 'what hind of cousin steals their cousins boyfriend?'. Well the truth is he was not right for Hermione. With him, all chivalry was dead. He never treated Hermione like a lady. And he was way older than her. I'm sure you know that in muggle school, Hermione was in the same grade as me which is two years higher than she's supposed to be, so he was a user, even for Hermione, he was just a sweet talker. I didn't want that for my almost little sister." Ginny and Hermione just gaped at her. She looked at them laughed and continued. "And, since were not going to be far from each other, anymore, I can tell her the truth now. And we can always owl each other when she leaves Hogwarts. But that will leave you and me Ginny." said Veronica laughing and poking Ginny in the arm. They all laughed. But then Veronica got serious. She soon spoke again. "Hermie Gin, I want to talk to you both about something important. I noticed it in Diagon Ally." she turned to Hermione. "Hermie, do you know why the ground shakes and thing change when you're mad or sad or whatever?" Hermione shook her head 'no'. "I'm not sure, that I should tell you this, but I want to specialize in coveted powers and I believe that you have a few. But your coveted power is really weird." she looked at Ginny. "So is yours." Ginny gasped. "Now, I've been training to study coveted powers since I got to Acklemeyers, because that is what I wanted to do, along with Transfiguration. But, you guys have really weird powers, and I don't know where you get it from, either of you, but I think it all comes from love. Ginny, I honestly don't know what your power even does, but it should probably develop when your mad. But Hermione, can I assume that you know wandless magic?" she asked. Hermione nodded. "Well, your power is very difficult, because no matter if we train or not, it'll bite you in the ass. Your emotions _almost_ control your powers. Nothing that your mind does can control your powers, right now, I bet the weather is normal, but anytime you get angry or hurt the weather will be livid or depressing. But there is a weird little glitch." Hermione looked frightened, Veronica got up and looked out the window then went back to the couch. "Knew it." Ginny and Hermione looked at her.

"Knew what?" they asked in unison. Veronica smiled.

"Look out the window." The girls ran to the window. The sky was pitch black, with ine streak of purple. Hermione was shocked. "Hermie there's more, I just have to research it some more, because I'm trying to find out what controls your powers other than your emotions. Trust me there is always a trigger, something else controls your powers, I just don't know what. I'm guessing that during the war, the sky was always black." said Veronica. Hermione nodded. Ginny smiled then turned to Veronica.

"Hey Professor Ronnie, what about you and my brother?" asked Ginny in a singsong voice. Veronica turned deep red. Hermione and Ginny laughed. "And why were you flirting with my boyfriend if you're about to be twenty and he's only sixteen." Veronica's eyes turned the size of saucers and she turned to Ginny.

"I was so considering putting in a recommendation for you to be Head Girl, but, no longer. And you guys look so old, I look younger than you guys sometimes. And your brother and I are friends." Hermione laughed.

"I used to forget how old you actually are because you were so immature, and now you seem so different. It's funny, but you do play a very good bitch." said Hermione with laughter. Veronica looked outside. The sky was clear and stars were twinkling, constellations filling the sky.

"Hermione, you changed the sky. I don't know what you control yet. It isn't just the weather, you made shooting stars appear. We'll get more into it when we get to Hogwarts. But, you look like shit, so, go to sleep. Both of you." she stated sternly. Hermione and Ginny were shocked.

"I'm still not use to how when you're stern you're like McGonagall, but when you're fun, you're _fun._" said Ginny. Hermione and Veronica laughed as they all went to their rooms. Veronica went to her room, while Hermione and Ginny went to Hermione's room.

"Hermione, what are you going to do? Ron cant wait around forever." said Ginny looking out the window. She noticed that when she said that, that the sky instantly turned black and it started to rain. "Maybe you can start a weather diary, and record everything. You should record, who you were with, what you were talking about, what you feeling, and what weather affect you got. It should help Ronnie figure out the trigger. And plus you can trust her now, so she wont screw you over." Hermione was just staring into space.

"Ginny, I want him to be happy and date other people. Everything will go completely wrong if we start to date. Especially since we argue so much and our friendship will be ruined if anything goes wrong, and now I can hear the torrential downpour outside. I cant help it. It's all my fault. But, from now on, I'm going to be a great friend. Two days until a relaxing setting. School starts and I'll be Head Girl." said Hermione calming herself down and the rain outside. Ginny was just watching her and putting on her pajamas. She laid in Hermione's bed, turning her back to her.

"Hermione go to sleep. Tomorrow you and Veronica have to look good." Hermione nodded and laid in her bed. "What is this smell on your bed? It smells like-." Ginny didn't have to turn around to know that Hermione was crying, the new batch of rain outside was enough for her to know. "Hermione, don't worry. You and Ron are friends and you're going to have a nice seventh year, don't worry. You're Hermione Granger, Head Girl and a whole bunch of other shit I don't want to mention because I'm sleepy. Come on calm down." soothed Ginny. Hermione laughed and then fell asleep instantly. But Ginny didn't, she noticed the weather changing rapidly. She knew Hermione was having dreams about Ron, good and bad.

When they woke up they found a note on Hermione's bed. The notes dais that Veronica went to get Harry's present. Hermione let Ginny pick out her clothes again. Ginny decided to pick out something simple for Hermione to wear. She chose a pair of fitting black jeans a black camisole a big white belt a white sweater and white sneakers. Ginny decided to straighten Hermione's hair and curl her own. She also decided on wearing white jeans a white t-shirt black sneakers and a black belt, she decided to curl her hair. They still had an hour before they needed to get ready. That's when Veronica walked through the door. She had many bags in her hand.

"I figured since you came back with almost nothing I'd get you some things. So, I got you new dress robes, new regular robes, a book called 'adding charm to your look'. I got you the adding version, its charm so that when the author comes out with a new version, your copy just gets bigger, its about ten galleons more to do that, but I love you. Oh and some regular magic books that I thought might interest you. And Ginny, I got you some new dress robes and some new school robes. Ooh Aah , I know." said Veronica shoving the bags in their faces.

"Ronnie thanks, but you didn't have to do that, I mean, this friendship is going to have to tone down since you'll be my professor for the next two years." said Ginny. Veronica looked at her.

"Ginny you're very welcome. And dude, I can be a Horace if I want. I wont ignore any students, I'll just have parties and invite the ones I like. And the teachers who are fun. Other than that I can't tell you that I'll be able to dial down my relationship. Has any teacher been able to dial down the relationship with the 'Golden Trio' and not to mention the infamous Ginny Pott- oopse, Ginerva Weasley." said Veronica jokingly. "But in all honesty, I'll be a little more discreet than Horace, I'm sure Dumbledore would've wanted it." said Veronica. Hermione and Ginny looked at her and then down.

"You've never met Dumbledore, though have you." asked Hermione quietly.

"Sure I have, I applied for a job last year and he said that he would be having an open post, in Defense Against the Dark Arts. That was the job I was going to have this year, but the new teacher that you'll have, your going to love. I cant tell you who it is though. But I know that we both think that Ginny will make an excellent Head Girl next year." said Veronica starting somberly then ending happily. Hermione never noticed that Veronica always had that affect on people.

"Okay, so look in the charm book and decide what you want and Hermione you'll do both Ginny's and your hair. While I go and put my clothes back to their normal sizes." The girls looked at Veronica like she was crazy. "Oh, well, I don't actually buy my clothes like that. What would happen if I actually wanted to wear some of those outfits. That would make me a slut." she said, with a smile. Hermione and Ginny laughed. Then they went to get ready.

Forty minutes later they were both ready. Hermione searched through the book, for something simple and good. She found an elegant straightening charm for her and an elegant curling charm for Ginny. When it was time for make-up Ginny decided that the muggle way was better. This time all she had to do was add some black eye shadow to Hermione's eyelids and the same to hers. Then they both put on lip gloss. When they got down the stairs they saw Veronica and had to give her wolf whistles. She was wearing a baby blue dress, the top was a halter, the bottom was a fan skirt, on her feet were black, strappy, high heeled open toe shoes. She wore simple jewelry, a silver bangle and a thin silver necklace. Her arms had a shimmer and her hair was beautiful. Hermione recognized it as her original color, but it reached a little past her shoulders. It was just straight, but it was cut in layers, and the bottom curled under. Her eyes had a thin line of blue eyeliner and another thin line of silver, then it had the black eye shadow over it. The combination really brought out the blue in her eyes. Her lips were glossy and now with the exception of the eye color she and Hermione looked exactly alike.

"Professor Ronnie, I don't think I've ever seen you look so sexy." said Hermione. Veronica laughed. Ginny laughed as well.

"Well, darling I usually look sluttish. But I can see you don't remember this dress, now that its the size that it bought it." said Veronica. Ginny just looked at them.

"I wonder what I'll look like when I get older." said Ginny more to herself. Hermione just laughed.

"Okay, because of the Floo network getting you dirty, we can either apparate of use the impervious charm on ourselves. Which one?" The girls looked each other.

"Which one would be more graceful?" asked Ginny. Veronica and Hermione laughed.

"Apparating. Gin, I know that you can apparate, but we can do side along apparation."

"I think, my brothers are very lucky for the _friends_ that they have." said Ginny with a smirk. Veronica laughed then they both looked to the window. The weather was still clear. Ginny and Veronica both thought it was strange, Hermione seemed not to notice. Both she and Veronica held their gifts for Harry, while Ginny held the bag of things that Veronica got her.

"Okay, lets go. Ginny hold onto my arm." said Veronica and with a 'pop' they were at the front door of the Burrow. Ginny knocked and the door was answered by the twins and their girlfriends.

"Ah, beautiful all of you." said Angelina. "I don't think we've met." she said sticking her hand out to Veronica. Veronica accepted it.

"No, we haven't. I'm Veronica Granger, Hermione's cousin and I'll be the new Transfiguration teacher, come the start of term." she said smiling at Angelina. She was introduced to the twins by Angelina, while Hermione and Ginny went to greet the rest.

Harry was happy with his guests. There was Lupin, Tonks, the twins and their girlfriends, Charlie, McGonagall, Neville and Luna. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were still on a very much deserved vacation.

The whole crowd noticed that Ron was almost completely avoiding Hermione. No one pushed the subject not even Hermione. He greeted her with a hug then ran up to his room. He stayed there for most of the party. When everyone else left she ran up to his room to say bye.

She knocked and his door swung open violently and the expression on his face was hard and murderous.

"Um, I'm about to leave, and I didn't want to leave without saying bye. Even though I'll see you later, meaning tomorrow. I just wanted to say bye. So, um, bye?" finished Hermione stupidly. Ron laughed and she hugged him. She could feel his body stiffen under her arms, but she didn't let go, after a while he loosened up. He then finally put his arms around her and he finally let out the breath he was holding in. How long it was, she didn't know, but after some time she let go.

"So, your bottomless pit of a stomach, closed today?" she asked jokingly trying to lighten the mood. Ron gave a dry nervous chuckle and invited her into his room.

"Yeah, I guess I haven't been eating too much lately, but- enough about that. Can I assume that you got Head Girl?" asked Ron jokingly. Hermione laughed and nodded.

"Yes, I did. But I honestly wonder who got Head Boy." Ron nodded.

"Harry turned it down, he was first choice. But he still gets to live in the Heads dorm if he wants. McGonagall arranged that for him. Oh, what if you get a Slytherin?" asked Ron. Hermione shuddered at the thought. Ron laughed. "Hermione, just remember that Harry will be your other dorm mate, he wouldn't let anything happen to you, plus, I doubt the Head Boy will be a Slytheirin. The only Slytherin that would've been considered Hear material would be Malfoy." said Ron. As much as they hated to admit it, Malfoy was indeed the only one who could be the Head Boy. Hermione relaxed more.

"I still don't want the Head Boy to be someone I don't know. Um, I have to go. I lo- I'll see you later." she said giving him a quick hug and running out of his room. She went to Ginny's room to say bye to her and Harry, then she headed downstairs and saw Veronica and Charlie wrapped in a conversation. She didn't want to interrupt, but she had to get out of that house.

"Ronnie, I'm going home." said Hermione. She saw Veronica getting up. "NO! I'll pack all your stuff, just don't come home too late." she reassured her cousin. She turned to Charlie. "Bye Charlie." He waved. She walked out of the house and apparated to her house.

When she got home, she immediately started to pack. With four simple waves of her wand everything they needed was packed in two trunks. Their trunks included all books, school supplies, and all of their clothes including both of their recreation clothing. Hermione's whole wardrobe and all of her accessories were in her enlarged trunk. Same with Veronicas, since Hermione's parents were never home, they left Hermione with her very own unlimited credit card, and whenever she went back home, she just bought new clothes. The only things not in the trunk were their clothes for tomorrow and their pajamas for tonight.

Hermione fell asleep ten minutes after dreaming of Ron. Happy and sad. She woke up the next morning at six. She immediately woke Veronica up. She went into the shower and put on her clothes. They were ready by seven. Hermione had on a pair of light blue jeans, with a white t-shirt and white sneakers, she then put on Ron's oversized hoodie. She had on lip gloss and her hair was glossy and straight. Veronica made her do a charm to keep her highlights in tact. To Veronica Hermione looked amazing no matter what she wore, she had a way of making anything look elegant and classy. She believed it was because of her attitude. Hermione felt the same way. Especially now that Veronica revealed her true self. Veronica wore a simple black fan kirt that reached just below her knees, she wore a simple white blouse, and regular black pumps. Hermione that she looked completely strict. She wore a tight bun and square glasses. Hermione called for a ride, and in thirty minutes they were at Kings Cross station.

When Hermione and Veronica got onto the platform, everyone wondered who these two women were. Hermione pointed Veronica to the teachers compartment while she headed straight to the Heads compartment. When she went into the heads compartment what she saw

completely surprised her. There in the Heads compartment stood a sad looking Redhead boy with freckles. There in the Heads compartment stood her best friend. There in the Heads compartment stood the boy- NO! man that she loved. In the Heads compartment stood Ron Weasley with a head boy badge pinned to his robes and a fake smile plastered on his face as he spoke to no one.

How the hell was she supposed to share a dorm with him?

**THE END**

**That was a horrible ending, I know. But I have already started with a sequel called, 'More Surprises?'. I'm sorry that they haven't gotten together yet, but they will, _eventually._**

**There are a lot of relationships in the next one. It'll be completely adorable, and sad. Hermione will get more shocking news about her powers and why she has them. And Ginny will discover what hers actually are. A lot of things are happening to Ron and Hermione, bad and good. Just wait….**


End file.
